


Christmas Revelations

by InEveryUniverse_SC, vanillahigh00



Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Concerts, Dancing and Singing, Family, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Meeting the Parents, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/pseuds/InEveryUniverse_SC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00
Summary: Patrick goes to his parent's house for Christmas in the hopes of telling them about David. David stays behind and has a difficult time being apart from Patrick for their first Christmas. Can David really stay away? A story about Patrick and David's first Christmas.....the good, the bad and the ugly.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549456
Comments: 98
Kudos: 110





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for this story [ jka724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka724/pseuds/jka724)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come here.” David signaled and pulled Patrick into a tight embrace. “What you’re dealing with is very personal and should be handled on your terms. If you want to go see your family for Christmas, I’ll be waiting here for you when you return. I’ll miss you like crazy and text you every hour, but I want you to do what you feel is right for you.”
> 
> “Just when I didn’t think I could love you more.” Patrick grabbed David’s cheeks and pulled him into a long, sweet, but soft kiss.

“Christmas is only a couple weeks away and my Mom really wants me to come home. Would you mind if I head home for a few days?” Patrick asked.

“Being without my boyfriend for our first Christmas is incorrect. Can I come with you?” David asked as he furrowed his brow.

Patrick ran his hands through his hair in slight frustration as he felt the weight of David’s question knowing his parents didn’t know about David.

“Let’s talk about my parents for a second.”

David nodded. “Ok.”

“Please don’t be upset with me, but I haven’t told them about us yet. It's not that I don’t want to. I just don’t know if it will change anything between my parents and I. So if you come with me…..” Patrick couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt a tear stream down his face.

“Come here.” David signaled and pulled Patrick into a tight embrace. “What you’re dealing with is very personal and should be handled on your terms. If you want to go see your family for Christmas, I’ll be waiting here for you when you return. I’ll miss you like crazy and text you every hour, but I want you to do what you feel is right for you.”

“Just when I didn’t think I could love you more.” Patrick grabbed David’s cheeks and pulled him into a long, sweet, but soft kiss.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“David, where’s Patrick?” Moira asked as they gathered in their motel room decorating one of the last Christmas trees on Ray’s lot.

“He went home for Christmas.” David responded calmly.

Moira’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you go with him? Is your relationship in trouble?”

David started pacing the floor back and forth and stopped as he ran his hands through his hair. 

“He went home to see his family and they don’t know about us yet.”

Moira looked concerned as she placed her hands on her hips. “Why hasn’t he told them?”

“Patrick is not like me. He just isn't going to bring me home and tell his parents to deal with it. He’s much more sensible than that. Just one of the many things I love about him.”

“Why do you look so disquieted?” Moira asked as she furrowed her brow.

“What if he doesn’t tell them? He says he wants them to know, but what if he can’t do it? What if he is ashamed of me?”

“Sweet Pat sees you for all that you are. He loves you David and as a mother that is all we really want for our children. Trust in Pat’s love for you.”

David corrected. “Patrick.”

David was pulling out some decorations he had purchased at the store to decorate the Roses’ motel rooms. He came across some mistletoe. It had only been a few hours since David had kissed Patrick goodbye, but it was Christmas Eve and he had never felt so incomplete. The concept of missing someone was new to David.

He pulled out his phone.

**David: **You’re probably driving right now, but I found some mistletoe and can’t wait to put you under it when you get home. Remind me again why we never hung any in the store?

David got excited as he saw the conversation bubbles form in response.

**Patrick: **It should be obvious as to why we never hung mistletoe in the store. *evil grin emoji*  
**Patrick: **I would love to get you under the mistletoe when I get home.  
**Patrick: **I miss you so much already David.  
**Patrick: **Thank you for letting me do this.  
**Patrick: **I love you.  
**David: **I miss you more.  
**David: **I love you.  
**David: **Please drive safe.  
**David: **Call me when you get to your parent’s house.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Mom, I’m heading out now and should be home in a few hours.”

“Oh, my sweet boy. I can’t wait to have you home for Christmas.” Patrick could hear his mother’s smile through the phone. Nothing made Marcy Brewer happier than having her son home.

Patrick had not taken the opportunity to go home since he had moved to Schitt’s Creek. He didn’t feel there was much left there for him. He had a new life now which included a new business and most importantly a new love. He felt that he had to visit his parents for Christmas in order to bridge the gap between his old and his new life. As much as he wanted to take David with him, he knew he had to do this on his own.

Patrick had been driving for awhile and stopped to get gas. Before he headed back on the road, he picked up his phone to check for messages or missed calls. A rather wide grin formed over his face as he saw a text from David.

**David: **You’re probably driving right now, but I found some mistletoe and can’t wait to put you under it when you get home. Remind me again why we never hung any in the store?  
**Patrick: ** It should be obvious as to why we never hung mistletoe in the store. *evil grin emoji*

Growing up, Patrick always hated mistletoe. He always felt forced to kiss girls. He hated mistletoe like he detested spin the bottle. A tradition that forced people to connect who didn’t belong together. However the prospect of kissing David under the mistletoe ...well….that was a different story.

**Patrick: **I would love to get you under the mistletoe when I get home.  
**Patrick: **I miss you so much already David.  
**Patrick: **Thank you for letting me do this.  
**Patrick: **I love you.  
**David: **I miss you more.  
**David: **I love you.  
**David: **Please drive safe.  
**David: **Call me when you get to your parent’s house.

Patrick knew David was having a hard time letting him do this, but Patrick was so grateful he understood. Spending their first Christmas apart was not ideal or what Patrick wanted, but he wanted his friends and family to know about the special man in his life. David’s family had welcomed him with open arms and Patrick just hoped he could get his family to do the same.

He pulled into his parent’s house a short while later.

As he walked inside he was surprised to find another guest in his parent’s house.

The guest turned and greeted Patrick with a kiss on the cheek, “Hey Babe! Merry Christmas.”

Patrick furrowed his brow and asked, “Rachel, what are you up to?”

Rachel smiled. “Your mom told me you were coming home and asked me to come over and bake cookies. I couldn’t wait to see you. It’s been months.”

Patrick forced a half smile. “Oh, you just took me by surprise. My mom didn’t tell me anyone would be here today.”

Marcy Brewer walked into the kitchen and grabbed Patrick’s face for a kiss. “There’s my sweet boy.”

“Mom, can I talk to you for a moment?” Patrick calmly asked.

“Sure sweetie.” Marcy replied with a smile.

“In private please.” Patrick insisted.

“Yes, lets go talk in my bedroom.”

Rachel furrowed her brow. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, please excuse us for a moment Rachel.” Patrick asked.

Patrick and Marcy made their way to her bedroom where Patrick closed the door.

Patrick placed his hands on his hips and asked in a slightly irritated tone, “Mom, what is Rachel doing here?”

Marcy responded with a smile. “I thought you would want to see her.”

Patrick sat down on his mother’s bed and looked up at Marcy, “It’s not that I don’t want to see her. I don’t want her to get the wrong idea.”

“Is there someone else?” Marcy asked softly.

“Actually, there is and I wanted to talk to you and Dad about this later.”

Marcy sat down next to Patrick and grabbed his hands. “If there is someone else you need to talk to Rachel first. I know you broke off the engagement and felt you needed to get away, but I don’t think she believes its over. Are you sure it's over?”

Patrick nodded and smiled, “I found someone really special and I can’t wait to tell you about them.”

Marcy smiled, “We have plenty of time for that, but for right now I think you need to talk to Rachel. She still loves you. She couldn’t say yes fast enough when I asked her to come over today.”

Patrick’s face fell and asked, “How do I break her heart on Christmas?”

Marcy tipped Patrick’s chin up, “It’s going to be hard, but given the amount of time you two have been apart, this shouldn’t come as a surprise. I’m just sorry I put you in this position. I should have talked to you first.”

Patrick pulled Marcy into a hug. “Don’t apologize Mom. I should have told you I was with someone. We’ll get through this.”

Marcy kissed Patrick on the cheek. “You’re so brave my sweet boy.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Come on David, let’s go play charades. You and me against Mom and Dad.”

“I’m really into this Christmas movie.” David responded without glancing at Alexis in an effort to pretend he really was into the movie in front of him.

Alexis gasped and responded. “Ewe David, National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation? That is so off brand for you.”

David faked a smile and commented coolly, “I like it. It’s funny.”

Alexis sat down next to David on his bed. “Ok, what’s really going on? You don’t want to play games and you’re watching a Christmas movie you avoid every year.”

David looked over at Alexis. “I miss Patrick. He went home for Christmas hoping to tell his family about us and wanted to do it on his own.”

“Aww, I’m sure button misses you. He’ll be home soon.”

David looked seriously at Alexis as he felt his eyes start to get misty. “It’s Christmas and this is the most serious relationship I have ever been in. We should be celebrating our first Christmas together and not apart. I’m not doing well with this.”

Alexis responded sharply, “You need to go to him.”

David responded trying to choke back a few tears, “He wanted to go alone. I have to respect that.”

Alexis grabbed David’s hands. “Button loves you and I am sure he misses you. He would want to see you.”

Moira entered the room and comments, “I didn’t mean to stickybeak, but why don’t we all just drop by the Brewer’s for Christmas? We can grab a hotel near his family. We don’t even have dinner planned other than Café Tropicale’s Christmas meatloaf. I think we deserve better than that today.”

David furrowed his brow, “Like a road trip... with the four of us... in a car... at the same time... for a few hours?”

Moira smiled. “Precisely.”

David cringed. “That’s a hard pass. I’m not exposing the Brewers to the likes of you people.”

Johnny entered the room, “What’s going on in here?”

Moira walked over to David and Alexis and put a hand on one of each of their shoulders and smiled, “We’re going to the Brewers for Christmas.”

Johnny’s face lit up and smiled, “That sounds wonderful.”

David broke free, nodded his head and shook his hands, “No, No, No. This is incorrect. The Brewers haven’t invited us and we aren’t going to show up like some leeches looking for a Christmas dinner.”

Moira tilted her head. “David, we’ll get a hotel room near the Brewers and drive you to their home so you can go see sweet Pat. If the Brewers would like the company, we’ll stay and confabulate. We can always dine at a nearby establishment. We just want to support you.”

David started pacing around the room. “Thank you, but I can’t shake the feeling that this is a really bad idea.”

Alexis lifted her hands up to her chest and folded them over. “What’s a bad idea is you spending Christmas moping around this hotel like a lost puppy. This is not a good look for you David.”

Johnny chimed in. “David do you know where the Brewer’s live?”

“Are we really going to do this?” David asked with a smile composed of surprise and happiness combined.

Johnny rallied the group. “Everyone go throw some things in a bag for a day or two and let’s get on the road ...it's getting late.”

David cringed. “I’ve never actually thrown some things in a bag so I’ll need a minute or two.”

David couldn’t believe they were really going to do this although they weren’t going to get very far if he couldn’t find Patrick’s parent’s address. Fortunately, Marcy and Clint Brewer were listed on line so with a quick google search, David was able to find it.

David figured he should warn Patrick that he was coming. He hoped that Patrick would welcome his visit. David was terrified of screwing up his relationship, but if Patrick was missing David half as much as David was missing him, Patrick will be elated to see him.

**David: **Please forgive me in advance, but I’m coming. I can’t spend Christmas without you.  
**David: **I’m shutting off my phone so you can’t talk me out of this.  
**David: **Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together.  
**David: **I love you.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Patrick went back into the kitchen to find Rachel smiling under the mistletoe.

Patrick furrowed his brow, “Rach, what are you doing?”

Rachel pulled Patrick in close. “Kissing my fiancé under the mistletoe.” Rachel kissed Patrick a soft, sweet kiss. “It’s been too long since I’ve been able to kiss you. You need to move back home.”

“Rachel, we need to talk.” Patrick insisted.

“We’ll talk later. Stop being so serious and help me finish these cookies.” Rachel grabbed Patrick’s hand and led him into the kitchen.

“Can you finish stirring this batter while I start packaging up these cookies? We wanted to deliver some to the local food pantry.” Rachel took a batch out of the stove, removed the cookies from the cookie sheets and placed them into tins.

Patrick stared at all the cookies in surprise. “How many cookies are you baking?”

Marcy smiled, “Rachel is quite the baker. She’s made three dozen peanut butter blossoms, three dozen raspberry thumbprints and now she’s pulling out my molasses cookies.”

Patrick smiled, “It smells wonderful in here. You two always liked to bake together around the holidays.”

Rachel nodded. “That’s why when your mom asked me to come over, it was a no brainer. I got to bake with my second mom and spend Christmas with the love of my life.”

Patrick felt the sting of that last sentence. He had to tell Rachel. He thought he made it clear it was over. He cared about her as a friend, but David had his heart and no one was going to change that…..not even his parents. He was completely and hopelessly in love with _David Rose._

Patrick grabbed Rachel by the hand, “We have to talk now.”

Marcy shooed them away, “You two go talk, I’ll finish up these cookies.”

As Patrick walked into his old bedroom with Rachel, he felt the need to check his phone to see if he had heard from David and found four texts.

**David: **Please forgive me in advance, but I’m coming. I can’t spend Christmas without you.  
**David: **I’m shutting off my phone so you can’t talk me out of this.  
**David: **Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together.  
**David: **I love you.

Patrick’s mind was racing.

_Oh Shit!_  
_David sent that text three hours ago which means he could be here at any minute!_  
_I haven’t told him about Rachel!_  
_Does he know where my parents live?_

Patrick couldn’t worry about David right now although now that he knew David was coming he had to get Rachel out of the house.

Patrick sat down on his bed and signaled to Rachel to come over and sit while patting down a spot next to him. “Rach, I have something to tell you. This is going to come as a surprise to you, but I need you to hear me out.”

Rachel scrunched her forehead. “What is it Patrick?”

Patrick sighed. “We aren’t getting back together. We aren’t engaged. I’m with someone else.”

Rachel’s eyes slowly started to tear up, “But we always get back together. We’ve been with other people and we always find our way back.”

Patrick grabbed Rachel’s hands. “It’s different this time. I recently discovered I was gay. I am very much in love with another man.”

Rachel’s eyes bulged as if they were going to bug out of her head. “No, Patrick. We’ve been together for years. I would have known. That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It honestly came as a surprise to me, but it all made sense when David kissed me.”

Rachel got up as tears were streaming down her face fast and furiously. “You mean to tell me you would rather be with another man than with me?”

Patrick felt himself struggling. “I’m not trying to sound harsh, but I am just trying to get this out. I’d rather be with a man than a woman. It's not just you Rach, the other girls that I was with each time we broke up. I didn’t feel anything like what I feel when I’m with David. I just wish it didn’t take me this long to figure it out. This wasn’t fair to you or me.”

Rachel walked over to the window. “I just don’t get it. Have you stared at guys all this time? I guess the fact you never had any interest in sex explains a lot, but I just don’t get why it took this long.”

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. “Looking back...I think I was in denial. I’m pretty sure I checked out guys in the locker room thinking it was normal.”

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes. “Okay, I am going to kiss you right now and I want you to seriously tell me you feel nothing.”

“Rach, that’s not….” Rachel’s mouth was on his before he could finish and she poured it all into that kiss…all the passion and love she could muster knowing full well this may be the last time she got to kiss Patrick. Worst case for Rachel was that this was a goodbye kiss and best case it was a wake up call for Patrick that they should be together.

In the midst of their heated kiss the door to Patrick’s bedroom opens.

“What the actual fuck Patrick?”

Patrick exclaimed, “David!”

David had already turned around and walked back down the stairs.

Patrick followed David. “David, wait!”

David kept moving. “I knew this was a bad idea. I’m not sure why I let my parents talk me into this.”

Patrick grabbed David’s shoulders, “Things got quite messy. You and I need to talk. We can work this out. Please don’t go home.”

David looked at Patrick and calmly stated. “Messy? What I saw upstairs didn’t look messy.”

Patrick pleaded. “Please don’t go.”

David’s eyes started to redden as his eyes started to mist. “I don’t know how to deal with whatever the hell is going on right now. All I know is that I came here to spend Christmas with my boyfriend and instead I found some girl’s tongue down his throat.”

“David, Rachel is an ex. She means nothing to me. Please don’t go.” Patrick grabbed David’s hands and started rubbing his thumbs around David’s hands.

“No, you aren’t going to do that to me. You know what that does to me. I need to go now. Merry Christmas Patrick!” David stormed out of the house.

Patrick watched the Rose family pull out of the driveway and felt his own tears stream down his face. Patrick knew he had to fix this with everyone, and he was determined to do so. He could only imagine how David felt watching him kiss Rachel especially after Patrick had told David that he has never felt any of the feelings that he felt when he kissed David. Rachel’s kiss was horrible timing. 

Patrick took out his phone and sent David a text.

**Patrick: **Please don’t go back to Schitt’s Creek. I am going to fix this.  
**Patrick: **I love you. Only you.  
**Patrick: **We’ll talk soon *heart emoji*

Marcy grabbed Patrick, “Patrick, what’s going on? David was here, I sent him up to your room and I just saw him storm out of here upset. What happened? Have you been crying?”

Patrick sighed. “Mom, I’ll talk to you in a bit. Let me go finish up with Rachel.”

Marcy reached out to give Patrick a big hug. “You can talk to me about anything my sweet boy. Absolutely anything.”

Right then and there Patrick knew his mother would accept David. He wanted to tell her, but he had to close the Rachel chapter first.

Patrick entered his room.

“That’s David, huh?” Rachel asked in an irritated tone.

“Yes, that is David who is quite upset with me right now and I can’t say I blame him. I’m quite upset with myself.” Patrick responded calmly.

“He’s hot. Is he a good fuck?” Rachel asked as her tone heated up.

“Rachel, I am not going to discuss this with you.”

“Patrick, I want to know. Does he do the things to you that I do?” Rachel insisted.

Patrick blurted. “He does more for me than you did…. than any woman did. I’m sorry if that hurts you, but I love him. I want him. Our kiss was hot, but it didn’t mean anything. I’m sorry. There is nothing left for us except friendship if you want that.”

Rachel placed her head in her hands as she started crying again. “Fuck Patrick. I’ve spent half my life chasing after you only to find out we never stood a chance. Maybe one day we can be friends, but right now I just want to hate you. If I didn’t love you so much, this would be a lot easier.”

Patrick pulled Rachel into a hug as tears started flowing down his face. “Rach, I’m so sorry. I hope one day we can be friends and you can forgive me. I really wish I had figured this out sooner. I can’t say I’m sorry about that enough.”

Rachel looked up at Patrick. “He truly makes you happy in every sense of the word? Physically, mentally, emotionally, socially?”

A smile formed over Patrick’s face as he thought of David. “He really does. I can’t picture my life without him.”

“As much as it pains me to say this, I truly hope he does make you happy and realizes how special you are. I’m going to go home. Can you and your mom make sure you drop off those cookies? I just need to go home and process all of this.”

“Yes, we will deliver the cookies.”

Rachel got up and started to walk out the door of Patrick’s room when Patrick stopped her. “Rach, I am truly sorry.”

“Me too Patrick. Me too.”

Rachel made her way down the stairs and left the Brewer residence for possibly the last time.

Marcy walked back over toward Patrick, “Is everything ok?”

Patrick smiled. “The air is officially clear with Rachel. She knows about the other person I am with and I want to tell you and Dad about that special person too. Do we have anyone else coming over tonight?”

Marcy replied, “No other guests, but before David left so upset, I saw a car full of people. Was his family with him?”

“Yes, he was driving through town with his family. I never did get the whole story as to why they drove this way.”

Marcy smiled. “I would love to get to know your business partner better. Why don’t you invite his family for dinner if they are still around? We can do Chinese take-out?”

“I’ll see if I can reach him and see if they are available for dinner. That’s a great idea mom!” Patrick kissed his mom on the cheek.

**Patrick:** David, can you come back to my house? My mom would like to welcome your family for dinner.  
**Patrick:** I haven’t told my parents, but I want to do it with you by my side. I want YOU by my side.  
**Patrick:** I love you. Please text or call me back.

++++++++++++++++++++

“David, what’s wrong?” Alexis asked as David got back in the car.

“I walked into his bedroom only to find him kissing some girl.”

Alexis furrowed her brow. “What are you talking about David? Patrick is gay.”

David cringed. “I thought so too, but that kiss said something else.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t maybe a goodbye kiss? Like an adult goodbye kiss?” Alexis asked innocently.

David scrunched his face, “Who kisses goodbye with their tongue down the other person’s throat?”

David’s phone buzzed.

**Patrick: **Please don’t go back to Schitt’s Creek. I am going to fix this.  
**Patrick: **I love you. Only you.  
**Patrick: **We’ll talk soon *heart emoji*

David asked, “So where are we headed anyways?”

Johnny replied, “We are staying the night at a local motel so if you change your mind about Patrick, we’ll be close by. The Brewers live in a nice little town.”

Alexis tried to peek over David’s shoulder at his phone. “Did Button text you?”

David pulled his phone away. “None of your business.”

The Roses pulled into the motel and checked in. Per usual, David and Alexis shared a room. David and Alexis could have stayed in separate rooms, but Alexis didn’t want David to be alone tonight. David decided not to argue.

As soon as everyone was settled in their rooms David plopped down on one of the beds and Alexis started to grill him. “So you walked in and saw them kissing…..what happened next?”

David rolled over away from Alexis.

Alexis walked over to David’s bed and sat down. “David, I really think you’re making more of deal out of this than you need to. I’m sure this is a simple misunderstanding.”

David rolled back over. “Hi Alexis, have you met me? The guy cheated on at every turn. Why should this be any different in Schitt’s Creek? It's just a long line of bad luck. I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve it. I must have been Dracula or a spin instructor or something.”

“David, Patrick is not like anyone else you dated. He loves you. If he texted you, you owe it to your relationship to text him back.”

David’s phone buzzed again. David looked at his phone quick enough to see that Patrick had texted him again, but David didn’t want to look at the texts. He put his phone down and closed his eyes ...drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that ** National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation ** is my favorite Christmas movie of all time. I just didn't see that being the case for David.


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy formed a small smile, “Patrick, tell us all about David.”
> 
> Patrick found himself starting to smile as he thought back to the day they first met at Ray’s. “We met shortly after I arrived in Schitt’s Creek. I had offered to help him set up Rose Apothecary. I didn’t understand why, but from the moment I met him, I knew I wanted to spend time with him. I needed to spend time with him.”
> 
> Marcy’s eyes widened slightly as her smile grew. “It almost sounds like love at first sight. I remember when we talked about the store and about David back when you were preparing for the store’s opening. You sounded so happy. Happier than you had sounded in a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta who gave me some great ideas to enhance this chapter [ jka724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka724/pseuds/jka724)!!

It had been what felt like hours since Patrick had texted David with no response. He could only imagine how David was feeling right now. Devastated ...crushed...not good enough. These types of sentiments had been expressed in previous conversations about David’s past relationships, and Patrick had never wanted to be the one to make David feel that way. David was worth so much more than anyone in his past gave him credit for, and now here he was, treating David just like everyone else had.

He could have turned away. He could have stopped the kiss sooner. 

Patrick didn’t understand why he let everything play out as it did, but he did know that he needed to make things right with David, and he needed to talk to his parents. 

Patrick decided to send David a song. He didn’t have his guitar with him, but hoped a song would say more than just his own words. 

**Patrick: **I know I hurt you. Please talk to me.  
**Patrick: ** Listen to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pxfgiq6PZvc). Please call or text me.  
**Patrick: **I love you.

Marcy and Clint, Patrick’s father, walked into his bedroom to find him lying on his bed. 

Marcy sat down on the side of Patrick’s bed and ran a soft, reassuring hand over Patrick’s forehead. “Patrick, can we talk?”

Patrick sighed. “Yeah. I need to talk to you guys, too.”

Clint smiled. “Why don’t you come downstairs and we can talk over cookies and tea?”

Clint’s smile gave Patrick a sense of reassurance that everything was going to be ok. Patrick and his parents always had a solid relationship. They had never given him any reason to believe he couldn’t tell them about David, yet he still feared the conversation. 

But it was time. If Patrick wanted to ever move forward with David, he had to talk to his parents.

He walked down stairs and sat down at the table. Marcy had already put out a plate of cookies and had three cups of tea lined up. 

She reached across the table and grabbed Patrick’s hands. “You looked so happy for a brief moment this afternoon when you were telling me about this wonderful new person in your life, and now you look so sad. What happened?”

Patrick took a deep breath, bracing himself for this moment of truth. “Mom, Dad...the new person in my life is David.”

“Your business partner. Yes, we knew about David,” Clint commented.

Patrick pulled his hands away from Marcy and clasped them together nervously. He looked down to ground himself, then he looked back up at his father. “No Dad, he’s not just my business partner. He’s my boyfriend and I’ve never been happier.” Patrick glanced back and forth between his parents trying to read their reactions. Neither gave much away.

His mother broke the silence a few seconds later, putting her hands on Patrick’s. He noticed tears forming in her eyes. “Oh my sweet boy...how long?”

Patrick’s forehead scrunched in confusion. “How long?”

She asked again. “How long have you and David been together?”

Patrick was still trying to read his parents at this point, and worried they might be upset he had been in this new relationship for almost a year without telling them. “About 8 months.” 

“Patrick, why did you wait so long to tell us?” She genuinely looked concerned as her eyes continued to well up.

“I honestly wasn’t sure what you would say. Rachel and I were together for years and I’m sure this comes as a shock.”

Clint placed his hands over Marcy’s and Patrick’s. “Son, we just want you to be happy, and if David makes you happy, we’re happy. You two appear to make a great team given all that we’ve heard about your store.”

Marcy formed a small smile, “Patrick, tell us all about David.”

Patrick found himself starting to smile as he thought back to the day they first met at Ray’s. “We met shortly after I arrived in Schitt’s Creek. I had offered to help him set up Rose Apothecary. I didn’t understand why, but from the moment I met him, I knew I wanted to spend time with him. I needed to spend time with him.”

Marcy’s eyes widened slightly as her smile grew. “It almost sounds like love at first sight. I remember when we talked about the store and about David back when you were preparing for the store’s opening. You sounded so happy. Happier than you had sounded in a long time.”

“Mom, Dad. David makes me so happy. I truly hope you both can accept our relationship.”

Marcy squeezed Patrick’s hands, “He seems so polite on the phone. Like Dad said, if he makes you happy, that’s all that matters. Can you tell us what happened earlier between you, Rachel and David? He stormed out so quickly and you haven’t been the same since.”

Patrick’s face fell and light tears started to fall. “I screwed up. I screwed up big time. I told Rachel about David. She had a hard time accepting that I wanted to be with him instead of her, or any other girl. She wanted to kiss me to prove me wrong, to tell her the kiss didn’t mean anything. David walked in during that kiss. He wouldn’t let me explain. I had never told him about Rachel, which I now know was a big mistake, but now he won’t even talk to me. The kiss meant absolutely nothing. Rachel and I are never getting back together. I just don’t know how I’m going to convince him of that.”

“Do you love him, Patrick?” Clint asked sincerely.

“Completely and unconditionally. He is everything to me. I never knew I was capable of feeling this much for another human being. Its killing me right now to know how much I’ve hurt him. This is our first Christmas together. We weren’t even supposed to spend it together, and now he is nearby and…..”

Marcy furrowed her brow. “Nonsense. Were you afraid to bring him home?”

Patrick nodded. “I didn’t know how you guys would react.”

Marcy’s eyes twinkled as she smiled at her only son. “If you love him, I know we will too. We need to get you two reunited.”

“Um Marcy, did you forget about the show tonight?” Clint asked confused.

“Oh my, how could I forget?” Marcy replied.

“Can Patrick use these for him and David?” Clint whipped out two concert tickets for a show taking place later this evening, and handed them to Patrick.

Patrick’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. “Wow. How did you know?”

Marcy cocked her head to one side and squinted her eyes, “How did we know what?”

He just stared at the tickets, jaw to the ground, eyes wide open in complete disbelief. “Mom, you really don’t want to use these tickets?” It was as if someone had just handed Patrick the winning lottery numbers. A jackpot that David would not be able to resist. All Patrick wanted was an opportunity to explain. He knew he could fix this. 

“Honestly Patrick, I would love to go to the show, but your happiness is more important. Just seeing that look on your face…would David go with you?” Marcy asked with a gentle smile.

“Oh, Mom if he won’t go with me, then I don’t understand David Rose at all. I don’t know how to thank you for this.” Patrick was still grinning from ear to ear as he got up and hugged his parents. “Dad, are you okay with this too?”

Clint smiled, “Absolutely son. One of my clients works at Southam Hall at the National Arts Centre and gave me these. I was going to take your mom, but if going to this concert is going to make you and David happy, please take him.”

Patrick got up, checked the time and suddenly felt panicked to move along. “I cannot thank you two enough. I have to call David. I have to text him. I need to find him.”

Patrick immediately grabbed his phone and called David … voicemail. Patrick knew that David preferred text, but he was really hoping he would answer.

**Patrick: ** My Dad scored these tickets for a show in Ottawa tonight, which from here is only about 20 minutes away. I want to take you. You won’t want to miss this show. Please David …please call or text me.  
**Patrick: **I love you.

Patrick jumped in the shower to freshen up. He slapped on some cologne that David had picked out for him. David always had a hard time resisting Patrick when he wore cologne. He couldn’t keep his hands off Patrick most of the time anyway, but the cologne made it impossible for David to control himself. Patrick loved seducing David and David loved to be seduced.

Patrick was ready to head to Ottawa, but he still hadn’t heard from David. He decided to call Alexis to help navigate the current situation in the hopes of getting through to David.

“Button!” Alexis exclaimed. 

“Hi Alexis, where is David? Is he with you?” Patrick’s tone was desperate.

“No, I’m sorry he’s not. He was so upset when we got back to the hotel that he fell asleep. I am out to dinner with my parents and we couldn’t get him to come with us. He’s hurting button….he’s hurting bad. I haven’t seen him this upset in a long time.” 

Tears started to fall down Patrick’s face as he listened to Alexis. Hearing that he had hurt David to that degree started to feel like a slow and painful death. 

“Alexis, I need to find him. My parents gave me these tickets for a concert tonight...I know he is going to be so excited. I just need to find him.” Patrick was speaking in fragments at this point just trying to get the words out, hoping Alexis would tell him where they are staying.

“Is he at least texting you back? I told him that he needed to.” It sounded like she was trying to reassure Patrick that she was on his side.

“He’s not responding. Can you tell me where your family is staying? I need to go to him.” Patrick starting to sound more panicked by the minute.

“He’s just hurt. He’ll work through this. Just give him time.”

“Alexis, the show is in a couple hours. I don’t have a lot of time. Please…..can you just tell me where you are staying?” Patrick couldn’t understand why she wasn’t getting the urgency of the situation as he continued. “I’ll take the blame if he gets mad at you for telling me where he is. I need to try, Alexis.”

“We’re staying at The Carleton at Laurier Avenue West, Room 501. Go get him, button!” 

“Thank you Alexis! Wish me luck.”

Fortunately, Southam Hall and The Carleton were within walking distance of each other. This couldn’t be more perfect. Patrick was going to make this evening special for David. He was going to make their first Christmas special, and erase the horrifying scene that David witnessed earlier today. 

Patrick thanked his parents again and hopped into his car. He headed toward The Carleton. He couldn’t help but notice the almost sneaky grin his mother had given him as he headed out the door. Was she up to something?

About 20 minutes later, Patrick arrived and parked at The Carleton. He grabbed a notepad from the front desk in the lobby anticipating that David wouldn’t answer the door. 

As he knocked on the door at Room 501, his heart started racing. David had to answer … He would not want to miss this show. He knocked, and then started to knock with a greater intensity when there was no answer. 

“David, please let me in. We have to talk. I want to take you somewhere tonight. Somewhere special. Please open the door.”

Still nothing. At this point, the only option Patrick had was to leave David’s concert ticket under the door with a note and hope David would see it and come on his own. 

**David,  
One of my Dad’s clients gave him two tickets for this show. Please go with me. I’m going to head over now and hope to see you there. We are going to get through this. Please let me in. I know you must be hurting and knowing that I hurt you is killing me. Please let me try to make this up to you. I love you.**

**Love only you always,  
Patrick**

Patrick slipped the note and the concert ticket under the door, hoping for the best as he made his way over to Southam Hall.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

David had fallen asleep for about an hour before being rudely awoken by Alexis begging him to go to dinner.

David thrashed his arms as he sat up and exclaimed, “Alexis, leave me the fuck alone. I’m just going to order room service and watch awful Christmas specials.”

Alexis tossed her hair in frustration and walked toward their parents’ room. “Ugh, David! You don’t have to be so mad about it. We just wanted to help you!”

Moira walked into their room trying to convince David to get up and join them.

David grimaced as he folded his arms across his chest. “I’d rather not be reminded in public about how happy I should feel this evening. I would have been slightly less miserable had we stayed at the motel tonight. At least then I wouldn’t have witnessed Patrick’s tongue in some woman’s mouth.”

Moira walked over to David, grabbed his chin and smiled, “David, there has to be some reasonable explanation for this. Talk to Pat. Are you sure we can’t persuade you into joining us for dinner?”

“Maybe tomorrow night, but tonight I just need to order ridiculous amounts of room service and feel sorry for myself.”

Moira kissed David on the cheek and left with Johnny and Alexis. 

David hesitated, but knew he had to check his phone eventually. He never did read Patrick’s text from earlier. He opened his phone to find he had several more texts from Patrick. 

4:00PM  
**Patrick: ** David, can you come back to my house? My mom would like to welcome your family for dinner.  
**Patrick: ** I haven’t told my parents, but I want to do it with you by my side. I want YOU by my side.  
**Patrick: **I love you. Please text or call me back.

5:00PM  
**Patrick: ** I know I hurt you. Please talk to me.  
**Patrick: ** Listen to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pxfgiq6PZvc). Please call or text me.  
**Patrick: ** I love you.

David clicked on the song and felt his eyes start to well up with tears. He loved Mariah’s Christmas song, which shared the same title, but always loved the heartfelt emotion conveyed in this song. David knew he needed to talk to Patrick, but he was absolutely terrified. 

He had invested so much emotionally with Patrick. He had fallen completely head over heels in love with him, and to find him kissing someone else was just too much. The pain cut way too deep. He just wanted the pain to go away, by any means possible. He could pop a few pills and cry a bit, but that’s what pre-Patrick David would have done. Post-Patrick David was stronger, but still hurting sooo sooo much.

David decided to take a hot bath and just soak the misery away. He put on Christmas music and was just getting settled into the tub when his phone buzzed. It was completely out of reach.

David just laid there and let happy thoughts of Patrick wash over him. He let his mind drift to him and Patrick sudsing each other up in the shower, cuddling in the ridiculously small bathtub at Ray’s that they always made work because their bodies could never be close enough. He floated through memories of all the kisses, hugs, and innocent strokes at the store that served as an excuse to touch each other even in front of customers.

David tried to find sad thoughts related to Patrick and all he could come up with was what he witnessed today. They had slight disagreements like any couple, but they always made up and then some. Everyone told him to hear Patrick out. David knew they were all right, but he was tired of tears. He needed time. 

He got out of the tub and grabbed his phone, only to realize he had missed several texts.

6:30PM  
**Patrick: ** My Dad scored these tickets for a show in Ottawa tonight which from here is only about 20 minutes away. I want to take you. You won’t want to miss this show. Please David ...please call or text me.  
**Patrick: ** I love you.  


6:45PM  
**Marcy:** Hello David, This is Marcy Brewer, Patrick’s mother. Patrick doesn’t know I hijacked his phone while he was in the shower to grab your phone number. He told us about you two and we couldn’t be happier. Patrick loves you so much and we just want him to be happy. Please talk to him.  


David stared at his phone and Marcy’s text over and over..

_Patrick did it!_  
_Patrick told his parents!_  
_Why did I even doubt he would?_  


Suddenly nothing else mattered. David needed to see Patrick, and he needed to find him quickly. He got dressed and something by the door caught his eye. It looked like a note.

David walked over to the door and picked it up. When he opened it, there was a single concert ticket inside.

**David,  
One of my Dad’s clients gave him two tickets for this show. Please go with me. I’m going to head over now and hope to see you there. We are going to get through this. Please let me in. I know you must be hurting and knowing that I hurt you is killing me. Please let me try to make this up to you. I love you.**

**Love only you always,  
Patrick**

David stared at the ticket and a wide smile formed as his jaw relaxed wide open. David couldn’t get to Patrick fast enough.

He sent a quick text to Alexis to let her know what was going on.

**David: ** Going to an amazing concert with Patrick. Don’t wait up! Tell Mom and Dad!  
**Alexis: **What concert?  
**David: ** I’ll tell you all about it later.  


David walked down to the lobby and headed over to Southam Hall. Maybe this was going to be the amazing first Christmas he had envisioned for him and Patrick.

David got in line and realized he never texted Patrick back. 

**David: **You are amazing.  
**David: ** Have I told you lately how much I love you?  
**David: **We still need to talk, but you’re right. We can get through this.  
**David: ** I’ll see you soon!

David handed his ticket to the attendant. He then asked David to step aside, which confused him greatly. 

“Excuse me, David Rose?” An employee of Southam Hall approached him.

David scrunched his face in concern. “Yes?”

The employee smiled. “Your seat is being upgraded to the first row. Merry Christmas!”

David relaxed and his face lit up, “Merry Christmas to you!”

The employee escorted David to his seat. “Are you expecting anyone else?”

David looked at his seat and saw an empty one right next to it. . “I thought my boyfriend would be joining me.” David looked around feeling a little lost and confused. He couldn’t see Patrick anywhere.

“Is your boyfriend Patrick Brewer?” The employee asked nonchalantly.

“Yes.” David responded with a smile.

“He’ll come join you after the first part of the show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs featured in any of my fics can found on my fic [playlist](https://music.amazon.com/my/playlists/Vanillahigh00%E2%80%99s+Fic+Playlist+/e5e6debe-5819-4229-a925-f7a554c812be)! I hope you enjoy it!


	3. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the song reached the final bridge, snow started to fall from the concert hall ceiling. Patrick and David shared a smile only meant for each other. Patrick gently pulled David in for a soft, lingering kiss as the snow continued to fall. Moments later, when David knew the end of the song was coming, he pulled away leaving a quick kiss on Patrick’s cheek. He moved to Patrick’s side and grabbed his hand interlacing in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has took me a long time to write between the holidays and life. I had planned this concert before Dan posted pics since this year was the 25th anniversary of Mariah's Christmas album. 
> 
> A special thank you to my amazing beta [ jka724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka724/pseuds/jka724) who helped me tackle this monster of a chapter!

Patrick was sitting outside the National Arts Centre when he was approached by a strange man.

“Dude, would you like to go to a free concert tonight?” The man asked.

“Which concert?” Patrick asked inquisitively.

“Mariah Carey, of course.” The strange man smiled.

Patrick smiled, “I’m already going tonight with my boyfriend.”

“Does your boyfriend like Mariah?” The strange man winked with a smile.

Patrick smirked, “Oh, he does.” 

“How about you come help us with set up on the stage and I’ll get you two backstage passes for after the show? We could use a couple extra bodies to carry some of the heavier pieces of equipment.”

Patrick’s brow furrowed, “Really?”

The strange man smiled, “Really. Come on. I’ll get you in. My name is Greg.” He held out his hand to shake Patrick’s.

Patrick followed Greg into the National Arts Centre and towards a back entrance where he was put to work unloading vans and trucks full of Mariah’s equipment.

As Patrick was working, he found himself singing a Mariah Carey tune. 

“Hey you, with the sexy voice.” Patrick stopped dead in his tracks not aware anyone was paying attention to him.

Patrick turned around practically gob smacked that he was staring directly at Mariah Carey although in everyday street clothes, “Hello Ms. Carey.”

Mariah smirked, “Call me Mariah please. You have a very smooth voice Mr…….”

Patrick smiled, “Patrick. Patrick Brewer.”

“I completely felt the pain in your voice. Did you break up with someone recently?”

Patrick sighed. “I messed things up with my boyfriend earlier today. Sometimes singing helps me work through pain.”

Mariah gestured for Patrick to sit down, “Take a seat and tell me about it.”

“It’s kind of complicated.”

She looked at Patrick and smiled, “My life is complicated. I know complicated.”

Patrick put his hands on his lap folded, looked down and then looked back up at Mariah, “I recently discovered I was gay, and hadn’t come out to my family yet. David, my boyfriend… he said it was okay for me to miss our first Christmas together so I could come home to spend it with my parents, and… well, so I could tell them about us.”

Mariah furrowed her brow, “You didn’t take your boyfriend with you?”

Patrick ran his hands through his hair and looked at Mariah a bit sheepishly. “No. I didn’t know how my family would react, and just felt like I had to do this on my own. David was so understanding, even though I knew he was heartbroken.”

“Sounds like this guy loves you.”

“I know he does, and he is everything to me.” Patrick’s eyes filled with tears and it was becoming harder to keep his composure.

“So how did he end up here? How did you hurt him?”

Patrick cleared his throat. He looked at his hands while he spoke. “My mom invited my ex-fiancé, a woman, to her house today. I was in the middle of telling her that I was gay, and she didn’t believe me and kissed me, trying to prove me wrong or something. I guess David wanted to be there for me today and drove hours to surprise me. He happened to walk in at that exact moment.”

“Oh no,” Mariah said softly. 

“I tried to explain to him that it didn’t mean anything, but he’s been hurt before. I can understand why he’s having a hard time now. My dad got tickets to your show from one of his clients, and David absolutely loves you...to the point where I can’t compete with you.”

Mariah grinned, “Honey, have you seen you? If your boyfriend is gay, I should not be a factor.” 

Patrick blushed, “He’s more into the label rather than the wine if that makes sense. Anyways ...I was hoping if I invited him to your show, he would at least be willing to talk to me and let me explain.”

Mariah reached over and pulled in Patrick for a hug, “It's Christmastime, and I would like to help you two out. How about some backstage passes after the show? I’d love to meet this huge fan of mine.”

Patrick’s eyes lit up, “Oh ...he'd love that. You walk on water in his mind...”

Mariah smiled, “What do you think he would do if I had you join me on stage? You have an amazing voice, and I’d love to have you join me for a song or two, if you’re willing?”

Patrick froze for a moment. His eyes went wide as he quickly recovered, “Oh, wow!! I would love to. He would…..oh ...my……”

Mariah let out a small giggle, “You’re speechless I can see, but do you think you can sing in front of thousands?”

Patrick smiled confidently, “I think I can handle that. What song would I be singing?”

“I’d like to start with a duet of ‘Without You,’ and maybe I can teach you a little song I like to sing called, ‘Vision of Love’.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
David sat down, confused as he looked around for Patrick. He was so insistent that David join him for this concert, yet he was nowhere to be found. Although anyone with fiber of common sense knew that David would never turn down an opportunity to see this artist. The icing on the cake…. watching this show with Patrick. 

Slowly the lights started to dim, and a voice came over the loudspeaker.

Ladies and Gentleman, put your hands together for...Ms Mariah Carey!!!!

David’s eyes welled up with happy tears while his mouth formed a wide smile and he intensely clapped his hands. The show started, and Patrick still wasn’t there. His eyes narrowed as he started looking around again, but the hall had grown quite dark. Finally, he remembered that the ticket employee had said that Patrick would join him after the first part of the show. Jealousy at the possibility that Patrick got some special access to the show fell over David, but he quickly let it wash over him as he saw Mariah grace the stage. David had seen Mariah in concert before, but never in the front row. He could practically see her sweat.

Mariah crossed the stage wearing a shiny, glittery, form fitting ruby red full-length gown that cut down in the front down her chest. “How’s Ottawa doing tonight?” The crowd goes wild!! 

“Thank you for spending Christmas with me! I want to share a little story with you. I had my setlist planned for the show, but as I got in this evening and started getting ready, I heard this guy singing backstage. Imagine my surprise when I realized he was singing one of my songs! A song I wasn’t even planning on singing tonight but guess what everyone…. I’m singing it. As a matter of fact, I am going to open up the show with this song, and my new friend is going to help me out. Please give him a warm welcome. His voice will melt you into a puddle.” The crowd was clapping and screaming. 

Curiosity overtook David. He couldn’t understand why some poor guy would be trying to sing a Mariah Carey song sober. David was a huge fan of Mariah karaoke, but only after several polar bear shots. 

The song started and Mariah started singing the first few notes. David recognized it immediately, and tears started to fall from his eyes. 

Mariah sang the first verse and the chorus, and as the second verse was about the begin, the guest singer was introduced over the loudspeaker. “Patrick Brewer!” The crowd sent a loud clap through the hall.

David’s eyes widened as he watched Patrick walk across the stage sporting some black slacks that shaped his perfect ass. He wore a ruby silk button down shirt which seemed to match Mariah perfectly. He looked incredible. David had never seen Patrick dress like this before. If only he had access to Patrick in this moment. He wanted to run his hands up Patrick’s silky shirt. He wanted to cup Patrick’s tight ass in those pants, but for now he was going to have to settle for a serenade from his butter voiced beau with a microphone. David knew it wasn’t a bad alternative. He snapped out of his daydream as Patrick started to sing.  
_  
Well, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving,  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows  
_  
David was fixated on Patrick. Listening to his smooth voice soothed every bone in David’s body. He couldn’t stop smiling. The love of his life and Mariah Carey ...on stage ...singing together ...at the same time. 

Patrick looked over and caught David’s eye as their eyes locked. Patrick, not letting go of his gaze on David, moved to the edge of the stage as he sat down and started singing right to David.  
_  
No, I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrows,  
When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know….  
_  
Patrick slid down off the stage and walked over to David and pulled him into his arms as they started swaying slowly. David nestled his head into Patrick’s neck as he felt Patrick’s powerful heartbeat.  
_  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give any more  
Can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore  
_  
It didn’t last long, but for just a few moments it was just about David and Patrick. No one else mattered…ex fiancés, ex-lovers, thousands of adoring fans...no one. 

Patrick pulled away, kissed David on the cheek and climbed back up on the stage as Mariah sang the final notes of the song.

As Mariah finished out the song, the crowd whistled and screamed as applause roared through the hall. “Ottawa, what you think about Patrick Brewer?” The crowd went wild again. “So, Patrick, I saw you slide down the stage and sing to a cutie in the front row. Is he someone special?”

Patrick smiled and his eyes twinkled, “Yes, my boyfriend David Rose. I hurt him pretty badly today.” Patrick turned toward David. “David, I love you and can’t live if living is without you. You are my Vision of Love.”

The crowd all broke into a “Ahhhhh.”

David was completely grinning from ear to ear as he watched Mariah Carey and Patrick talk about him. David had never been in a relationship where people wanted to show him off. Patrick talked about David as if he walked on water. This still felt so new for David, even after months of endless ‘I love yous, public hugs, kisses and little touches. The dance was such an intimate moment that they shared with so many people. Patrick loved him like no one else was capable of doing. David knew that he couldn’t live if living was without Patrick.

Mariah smiled and looked at the crowd, “He’s good! It's so precious to find a love like that. I hope you two continue to stay happy together. Speaking of Vision of Love, I usually open up my show with that song as it was my first hit single back in 1990. Anyone remember that?”

The crowd screamed and cheered.

“Would you mind if Patrick and I sang it together?”

The crowd screamed and cheered again.

A stage crew member had brought over two stools for Patrick and Mariah to sit down on.

David felt like he was living in a fantasy watching Mariah Carey in concert with his love backing her up vocally. There was no amount of money in the world that was worth this moment for him.

The early notes of Vision of Love started as David just listened. He started thinking about what this song meant to him and realized Patrick was right. Their relationship was a vision of love. 

**Mariah:**  
_Treated me kind  
Sweet destiny  
Carried me through desperation  
To the one that was waiting for me  
_  
**Patrick:**  
_It took so long  
Still I believed  
Somehow the one that I needed  
Would find me eventually  
I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given to me  
_  
**Mariah:**  
_Prayed through the nights  
Felt so alone  
Suffered through alienation  
Carried the weight on my own_

**Patrick:**  
_Had to be strong  
So, I believed  
And now I know I've succeeded  
In finding the place I conceived_

**Mariah:**  
I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given to me  
I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given me

**Patrick:**  
_I've realized a dream  
And I visualized  
The love that came to be  
Feel so alive  
I'm so thankful that I've received  
The answer that heaven has sent down to me_

**Mariah:**  
_You treated me kind  
Sweet destiny_

Patrick and Mariah broke into different harmonies at this point in the song as Marah’s voice found beautiful higher ranged notes while Patrick stayed in the lower octaves.

_And I'll be eternally grateful  
Holding you so close to me  
Prayed through the nights  
So faithfully  
Knowing the one that I needed  
Would find me eventually  
I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given to me  
I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you turned out to be_

The crowd went crazy once again cheering, whistling, clapping. 

David’s face was starting to hurt from how big he was smiling. David had taken a few pictures during the show and sent them to Alexis after the song finished.

**David: **You’ll never believe who Patrick took me to see ...check this out.

**Alexis: **That button of yours is amazing. Did he sing to you?

**David: **He got off the stage, sang and danced with me while he sang. It was amazing! Then Mariah asked him about me.

**Alexis: ** Is the show over?

**David: ** No, I couldn’t wait to send this to you!

**Alexis: ** Stop texting me and enjoy the show ...remember ...you need to talk to him. Do it David ...do it! Button loves you! Don’t screw this up!

David was not going to screw this up. Just like the song “Vision of Love,” David had prayed and waited for his one special true love. As much as he doubted it would ever happen, or that he deserved that kind of love, he always hoped. As long as Patrick would have him, David wasn’t going anywhere. For David, Patrick was the end game.

Mariah had started to break back into “Someday,” when David looked over and saw Patrick. Their eyes met and David couldn’t grab him fast enough. He pulled Patrick into an intense kiss. A kiss that was more about need than sexual desire. David knew everyone was watching, but he didn’t care. He needed to feel Patrick, even if just for a moment. 

David’s eyes welled up with tears as he pulled away from the kiss and rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, “God, do I fucking love you, Patrick Brewer.”

Patrick smiled as he pulled David into a hug and whispered in his ear, “I love you, David ...so much. We’re going to talk later, but for now enjoy the show. We have all night.”

Patrick put space between them and linked their fingers. David’s eyes lit up as he looked Patrick up and down, “Do you realize how amazing you look right now? If Mariah wasn’t on stage, I would be attempting to kidnap you to the restroom.”

Patrick grinned with a twinkle in his eye, “David, you’re wearing fucking leather. You know what that does to me? But for now, I’ll behave.” He looked at David with so much love as he reached over to kiss David on the cheek. “Enjoy the show.” 

Patrick watched David as he watched Mariah. David looked like a kid in the candy store. Patrick had never seen his eyes as bright or such a wide smile on his face. He didn’t take offense. He knew that Mariah was David’s first love, and she’d always be in his heart. Patrick had accepted that.

Mariah performed, “Emotions” and as she sang, David pulled Patrick into a hug and started singing softly into his ear:

_I feel good  
I feel nice  
I've never felt so satisfied  
I'm in love  
I'm alive  
Intoxicated  
Flying high  
It feels like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly  
I don't know if it's real  
But I like the way I feel inside_

“Oh baby, just you wait till later.” Patrick whispered back, breathing down David’s neck and landing a quick, soft kiss.

David felt his body harden and tense in all the right places with Patrick’s words and touch. “Fuck Patrick. Don’t make those kinds of promises…. I have to sleep in a room with my sister tonight.”

Patrick smiled feeling his own body started to harden. He thought about his plan for David for this evening. “Patience, David...in due time.”

David and Patrick sat through a few more songs before a brief intermission was called. The lights came up as they sat back down. 

Patrick turned to David with a serious expression on his face, “David, let me explain about earlier please.”

David’s eyebrow furrowed as he looked directly at Patrick. “You want to do this now? Here?” 

Patrick reached over and grabbed David’s hands and looked up at David straight faced. “Yes, please David. I need you to understand.”

David nodded. “I’m listening.”

Patrick sighed, “David, I walked into my mom’s house today and Rachel was there. She and I met in high school and stayed together till we left for college. Since college, we went back and forth… we kept breaking up and then falling back into it. We got engaged about two years ago. But as much as I cared about her, I knew it wasn’t right. I couldn’t give her the life she wanted! I broke off the engagement before I left for Schitt's Creek. When I showed up at my parent’s house this morning, she acted like nothing had changed. I told her that I was with you, and she didn’t believe me. She told me to kiss her to prove I was over her and there’s nothing left between us. Then when I wouldn’t, she kissed _me_, and unfortunately that’s when you walked in.”

David scrunched his face as his eyes grew dark, “Okay, I get all of that, but the kiss looked real, and intense… so...were you going to tell me about her?”

Patrick sighed, “Yes, and I know I should have told you sooner. I just didn’t know how to bring it up. David, I’m sorry. I was afraid to scare you off. I didn’t want it to affect what we have.”

David stared at Patrick blankly before responding, “What did you think I would be so scared of?”

“I didn’t want you to question my feelings for _you_, David. And I didn’t want you to feel pressured into marriage or anything like that. We haven’t even talked about that, and I don’t know if that’s even something you want. If I brought up Rachel, I was afraid you would run thinking that was where we were heading.”

“Would you not want to marry me?” David asked. His face fell, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. This conversation had taken a bit of a turn, and now David was regretting letting Patrick start it during intermission. The day had gone so horribly wrong and Patrick had turned it around, but this conversation was just too much right now. It was going to undo all the beauty that had occurred over the last hour.

Patrick tipped David’s chin back up as both of their eyes started to water with a couple light tears. “God, David. I think about it every day. I would marry you right now, but I don’t want to lose you, so if that’s nothing you’re interested in, I can live with that. Remember what I said earlier? I meant it ...I can’t live if living is without you. I love you, David.”

“You broke off an engagement, though. How do you even know you want to get married?”

“I want to commit to one person for the rest of my life and I thought that person was Rachel. I proposed to her because I thought that’s what I was supposed to do, but no matter how hard I tried it never felt right with her. And until I met you, I never knew why..”

“Honestly, I’ve never thought about marriage. I was never in a place to consider it.” David shook his head. He was trying to process all of this, and as much as Patrick’s words were music to his ears, he wanted to take his time with this. “You honestly mean to tell me that you wouldn’t get sick of waking up next to me every single day for the rest of your life? And that you’re completely over Rachel? I saw that kiss...it looked pretty intense.”

“Yes, David. And I get why you’re asking, I can imagine how it looked today. But I think what it proved to her, and maybe to you, is that no matter how intense that kiss was, my feelings aren’t going to change. You breathe life into me that I never knew existed with her. You are it for me, David. I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want another woman. I don’t want another man. I just want you.”

A couple tears fell from David’s eyes and his expression lightened. , “No one has ever said that to me before.”

Patrick smiled at David, “Lucky for me. I’m not letting you go, David Rose.” He pulled David into a hug and nuzzled his face into David’s neck. 

David muffled, “Good. Please don’t.” David pulled away gently from Patrick, “Remind me again...what’s this about us being alone later? I am very interested in that option.”

Patrick beamed, “I have a plan.”

The lights went dim as the stage opened back up into a Christmas Wonderland!

Over the loudspeaker, a voice introduced, “Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome back to the stage, Ms Mariah Carey.”

The hall roared with applause and screams. 

“Twenty five years ago, I released my Christmas album.” Wild applause filled the hall once more.

“I am here tonight to celebrate, so I hope you’ll sing along with me on these next songs.”

More screams and cheers filled the hall.

Mariah did just that…. she sang multiple songs from her holiday album. David and Patrick were all smiles as they sang along.

“Before we close out the show, I have one more song I want to sing with you.” Mariah explains with a smile.

The audience starts chanting, “All I Want ...All I Want...All I Want.”

Mariah continues, “The first original Christmas song from the album that became very popular ...I think you know the one….’All I Want for Christmas Is You.’”

The audience went wild with cheers and applause.

“Before I sing that, I’m going to need some help. There are random seats in the hall that have a white ticket taped under their chairs. If you have a ticket, I would like to invite you to come up to the stage. I need some dancers. If you have that ticket, come on down and my wonderful team will help you on the stage!”

David reached down and felt a piece of paper under his seat. He looked up at Patrick. “I don’t have one, but you go ...I've had my time with Mariah. This your time to shine babe! I’ll take a video!”

David leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and headed toward the stage. 

Mariah looked back at the people on the stage. “Are any of you on a date tonight?” Most hands went up and Mariah continued. “Raise your hand if your date is with you on this stage?” At that point no hands went up. “That’s silly…..okay dates, come on up…..and that includes you Patrick Brewer!”

Patrick smiled and headed over to the stage with the rest of the audience members on stage. 

The opening notes to “All I Want for Christmas Is You” started. As Mariah sang to the audience, Patrick and David turned to each other, David grabbed Patrick and wrapped his arms around his waist while Patrick rested his arms around David’s neck and started to sing to each other locked in each other’s gaze standing still. 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

Still in that same steady gaze before the song kicks in, David revealed, “Yes Patrick. I would want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life.”

A slow smile formed over Patrick’s face. “Let’s dance.”

The pair shimmied on stage with the rest of the audience through most of the song.

As the song reached the final bridge, snow started to fall from the concert hall ceiling. Patrick and David shared a smile only meant for each other. Patrick gently pulled David in for a soft, lingering kiss as the snow continued to fall. Moments later, when David knew the end of the song was coming, he pulled away leaving a quick kiss on Patrick’s cheek. He moved to Patrick’s side and grabbed his hand interlacing in his.

After Mariah wrapped up the show, David and Patrick headed backstage. 

“Hey lovebirds!” The pair turned around and caught a glimpse of Mariah and smiled. Mariah stopped, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk, “I saw you two making out on my stage. I take it that you made up.”

David giggled like a school girl, “Ya...we are good.”

“David, I hear you are one of my biggest fans. Can I have a picture?”

David squealed, “I would love that Ms…….Ms Carey.”

Patrick laughed at how starstruck David was. By now, Patrick and Mariah were old pals. “David, call her Mariah.”

David stuttered, “Ma….Mar….Mariah.”

Mariah grabbed David and wrapped her arm around his waist as they took a selfie. She called Patrick over and they took a picture of the three of them. “You two are so adorable. I am so glad to hear you patched everything up. How long have you been together?”

Patrick looked at David as his eyes twinkled, “The best 8 months of my life.”

David blushed, “He’s absolutely amazing.”

“I hope you two get married one day and when you do, please send me an invitation to the wedding. I would love to sing a song or two at your wedding if you’ll let me.”

David, still giddy, asked, “Mariah, could I hug you?”

Mariah smiled, “Yes David, and Patrick please take a picture. “

Patrick grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of the two embracing..

“It was lovely to meet you two this evening, and Patrick, keep singing. If you ever want to pursue a music career, send a demo my way.”

They exchanged another round of hugs and Mariah wandered off. 

David turned to Patrick and grabbed his hands, “I don’t know how to thank you for this evening.”

“Please don’t thank me. I am just so thankful you came.” Patrick squeezed David’s hands. “I honestly don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come.” 

“Watching you kiss her hurt, and tapped into every insecurity I had about us.”

Patrick grabbed David’s face in his hands, “David, there is nothing Rachel could have done today that would have taken me away from you. We have so much more than she and I could have ever had. I am so sorry I hurt you.”

“I know you are...I am so sorry I doubted you, I am so sorry I ran off….”

Patrick pulled David’s face toward him for a quick, soft kiss. He grabbed his hand, “Let’s put the difficult moments of the day behind us and enjoy this evening. Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” David inquired.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs featured in any of my fics can found on my fic [playlist](https://music.amazon.com/my/playlists/Vanillahigh00%E2%80%99s+Fic+Playlist+/e5e6debe-5819-4229-a925-f7a554c812be)! I hope you enjoy it!


	4. After The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David turned around and let himself relax in Patrick’s hands. He pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss filled with longing… the kind of kiss he had wanted to give him all night long if not for the people watching them. The kind of kiss that said ‘I love you,’ ‘You’re amazing,’ ‘I’m sorry’... a kiss that said so much without the need for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating on this particular chapter is E....the heat has been turned up! Please read at your own risk. The fic in general is M.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for this story and the co-author of this chapter [ jka724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka724/pseuds/jka724)! She wrote the steamiest parts of this chapter and gave me some other great ideas! This chapter wouldn't be what it is without her! <3

The pair landed back at the Carleton. As they entered, David looked around, confused.

“Patrick, what are we doing here? I’m not bringing you up to see my family.”

Patrick smirked, “If I have my way, you won’t see your family until tomorrow.”

David hesitated, “What about _your parents_? You’re supposed to be spending time with them. They just found out about us. I don’t want them to hate me already.”

David was starting to spiral, and Patrick needed to reign him in.

Patrick grabbed David by the shoulders, “My parents had points for a free room. They knew they weren’t going to use it so they gave it to me. To us. They knew we needed some time to talk. We’ll see them tomorrow.”

“Um…_'we’ll'_ see them tomorrow?…..who’s ‘we’?”

A slight grin formed over Patrick’s face, “You and me, David. We’re going to spend Christmas at my parents' house with your family.”

David grimaced, “That’s a hard pass. I’m not exposing your family to mine.”

“David, everything will be fine. It’s one day, and it’s Christmas.”

“Okay, if you’re ready to put our relationship at risk like that than I am 87% behind you.”

“David, you’re family is here. Marcy Brewer was not going to let them spend Christmas Day in a hotel. There will be lots of food and lots of people. It’ll be a good time. She’s looking forward to meeting your family. My mom was quite a fan of Sunrise Bay.”

David scrunched his face, “Oh, God.”

Patrick grabbed David’s hands, “David, my mom already worked this out with your mom. It’s done. Our families are spending Christmas Day together. It’s one day, and it’s going to be fine. You’ll see.” Patrick kissed David on the forehead, “Can we go check into our room? We don’t have a lot of time alone together.”

David nodded as a crooked smile formed over his face, “Okay.” David knew fighting Patrick on this was a losing battle and knew he would just have to deal.

Patrick took David’s hand and guided him to the front desk. Patrick grabbed the key and they made their way over to the elevator. As the doors closed, David moved all the way to the back of the elevator. Patrick stood in front of him and leaned back onto David’s chest. David took his arms and wrapped them around Patrick’s chest. He started rubbing his hands up and down his chest, down his sides in an effort to feel Patrick’s beautifully formed body underneath the silk shirt. He loved how the silk felt against his hands and enjoyed what seemed like a long ride. He leaned down to softly kiss his way down Patrick’s neck leaving him breathless. “David.”

Suddenly the doors opened. Patrick quickly grabbed David’s hand and looked for room 954. It was to the left ...all the way down the hall. They practically ran down the hall like naughty children in an effort to get to their room. They couldn’t get there fast enough.

Patrick tried to put the key in the slot and it wasn’t working. He was getting frustrated.

“Give me the thing, dammit.” David was getting just as frustrated as Patrick as he could feel his need for Patrick in that moment start to intensify. He had been waiting all night to run his hands up and down Patrick’s body and knowing that absolutely no one was going to bother him excited him that much more.

David was finally able to get the door open. Patrick threw his bag down.

It suddenly hit David…"Fuck."

Patrick put his hands on his hips, “What’s wrong?”

“I have to go to my room and get my stuff.”

Patrick grinned, “David, you don’t need anything. You aren’t even going to need clothes. I’d rather keep you naked so I look at your beautiful body all night long.”

David grimaced, “I love what you are doing and saying right now, but you won’t want to look at me in the morning if I don’t do my skincare routine. I’ll look like Dracula or something.” David walked over and kissed Patrick on the cheek. “Luckily, my parents are just up another floor, and I’ll be back before you have a chance to miss me.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“There you are ...just a little past curfew, don’t you think?”

_Damn it! _David thought to himself as he entered his parent’s room. He must have grabbed the wrong key.

David casually responded, “Dad, if you must know, I’m not staying in one of our rooms tonight. I’m staying with Patrick.”

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows, “The Brewers are letting you stay in their home?”

David grinned, “Patrick and I are staying here at the hotel. His parents had a free room and they gave it to Patrick to use.”

Johnny, still stone faced, ”David, it's Christmas. Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

Moira came cruising in the room from the bathroom, “Oh Jon, we’ll be engaging in seasonal merriment tomorrow with the Brewers. We’ll see David then. Let him go fornicate with Patrick this evening and we’ll see him in the morning.”

David’s face turned beet red, “Oh my God! This is why I didn’t want to come here with you people.”

David stormed off to the adjoining door to his room to grab his stuff as Johnny shouted, “Make sure you use protection.”

“Eww!” David screeches, grabbed his stuff and stormed off.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Patrick took advantage of the time he had while he waited for David to quickly call his parents.

“Hello?” Marcy Brewer sounded quite concerned. Generally it was pretty alarming to receive a call from your son at almost midnight.

“Hi Mom, it's me. Everything is ok. I’m sorry to call so late. David had to go see his parents so I wanted to check in real quick.”

“Oh, my sweet boy. I’m glad everything is ok. How was the concert? How is the hotel?”

“The concert was magical. I’ll tell you all about it later. Is everything set for tomorrow?”

“We’re expecting a call in the morning to confirm pick up, but the whole family will be here. The Roses will be here. It’s going to be a beautiful day!”

“I have another surprise up my sleeve too, but I can’t talk about it now. Thank you both for everything. You guys are amazing. I love you both very much.”

“Oh, Patrick. You seem so happy and that’s all we want for you. We are really looking forward to spending some time with David tomorrow. It’s going to be a perfect day!”

Patrick hung up with his mother. They had been beyond amazing today when he really needed them most. His parents had never given him any reason to believe they wouldn’t accept his relationship with David, but until he told them, he couldn’t be sure. Patrick had talked about David in conversation after conversation, so at this point it was almost like they already knew him. Marcy had called the store multiple times and had spoken to David. She had always told Patrick how sweet he seemed.

Things were falling into place. Now if David would get back to the room….

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After what felt like an hour later, Patrick heard a knock at the door. He opened it and David stormed into the room in a dramatic fashion walking right past him, which Patrick found quite comical.

“David, what’s wrong?”

“My parents…”

“Whatever they said, forget about it…” Patrick walked up behind him and started massaging his shoulders. He moved his hands down David’s leather jacket and under his shirt. His fingers traced up his stomach, thirsty to touch his warm, soft skin.

David turned around and let himself relax in Patrick’s hands. He pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss filled with longing… the kind of kiss he had wanted to give him all night long if not for the people watching them. The kind of kiss that said ‘I love you,’ ‘You’re amazing,’ ‘I’m sorry’... a kiss that said so much without the need for words.

The kiss was sensual and soft, and slowly built in intensity, all lips and tongues, until Patrick gently pulled away.

He walked to his phone and David looked confused

“What’s so important on your phone?”

Patrick grinned, “Ssshhhh…”

A familiar melody started floating off Patrick’s phone as he made his way back to David. He took him in his arms.

_“Oh honey, you got me hooked on you.” _Patrick sang softly into his ear before grabbing the back of David’s neck pulling his lips toward his. The pair started swaying to the beat of the music as David slid over in between Patrick’s legs.

He pressed into Patrick’s thigh letting him lead. He rested his forehead against Patrick’s and stared deeply into his eyes as they moved to the music.

They continued their rhythm as David quietly sang back to Patrick, _“One hit of your love addicted me, now I’m strung out on you darlin’ don’t you see…”_

Patrick grinned and pushed David’s leather jacket off his shoulders. He took a minute to drink him in, appreciating the way his tight white t-shirt hugged his chest. He slowly ran his hands down his sides and underneath his shirt seeking out David’s warm, soft skin. He slowly rolled it up over David’s head, and tossed it on the floor.

David didn’t even flinch seeing his $50 designer t-shirt fall to the floor, because Patrick in that moment mattered more to him than the overpriced tee.

David whispered softly in Patrick’s ear, “Someone needs to start removing some clothing or I’m going to do it for them.” He nibbled Patrick’s earlobe and kissed his jaw line until he met his lips again.

Patrick wanted that. He leaned into the kiss, willing David to undress him. David made quick work of Patrick’s shirt and tossed it clear across the room. He made his way back to Patrick’s mouth as he guided him back, not losing contact until they finally landed on the bed together.

David had landed perfectly on top of Patrick, moaning at the feeling of flesh on flesh. Their mouths made their way back to each other as their bodies slid together. All of the built up anticipation had them both so hot, the beads of sweat made the slide easy. As they pressed into each other, their erections lined up perfectly, but after just a few thrusts, the friction inside their pants was painful.

David rolled off Patrick and they looked at each other. David placed his hands on Patrick’s zipper, waiting. Part of him thought they’d never have this again. They’d never be like this again. He felt like he needed to check in first. But with one look at Patrick, he knew he wanted it too. Belts and zippers be damned, within seconds, pants and boxer briefs were flying through the room.

Patrick wanted to take the lead. He had to show David how much he wanted him, how much he needed him. He wanted to prove to him, not with words but with action, that David was all he needed.

As David lay back, Patrick took a moment to relish in David’s undeniable beauty. His lips moved from David’s perfect mouth and found their way down his hard body. His shoulders and his chest were glistening with sweat, and Patrick sighed into the taste of it. David was hot and salty under his tongue. He licked and kissed all the way down his torso and as he did, he let his hands say what his mouth couldn’t.

Everything about David was perfect.

He kissed his stomach thoroughly, and melted at the softness there. He’d never been so turned on, so happy, so grateful. He sucked at his hips and nibbled at his skin.

_God, it was perfect. _

He could tell David was holding back. He was afraid, unwilling to let go. He wanted more than anything to make David feel good. He wanted to unravel him with his tongue the way he had so many times before. David may have been afraid, but Patrick wasn’t. And he wouldn’t stop until David understood.

Patrick kissed, and sucked, and licked, and worshiped David. He didn’t relent, and he wouldn’t until he felt David relax. David’s head was spinning, and the doubts and fears were becoming fuzzy. He was tired of fighting it. He was tired of being afraid. And finally, he let go. And he let Patrick in. He let him take him apart in a way he’d never experienced before.

Patrick felt the shift. He knew David was finally back here with him, completely and fully. He pulled back to take a breath and found himself overtaken by emotion.

“David, I need you. Please, let me show you. Let me make you feel good. I want you so badly.”

And David wanted it. He wanted all of it. And he was done holding back. He wanted everything Patrick had to give.

“God, Patrick, yes.”

Patrick lowered himself over his throbbing cock and took him in his mouth. All at once, David was consumed by him. He could feel Patrick enveloped around him, and all he could do was moan at the sensation. It was perfect. In all the times they’d done this, it had never felt like this. Tears were threatening to spill and it was all he could do to stop from screaming Patrick’s name.

Patrick gazed up at David as he kissed the tip. “I want you, David. I want you so much.” He lowered himself to take his balls into his mouth, one at a time, nice and slow.

“Fuck...please…”

He wanted to give David the world. He wanted to give him what he needed. “David, tell me what you want. Anything. Let me.”

“I want you inside me, Patrick. I want to feel you.”

Patrick wanted that too. “Okay, baby. I’ve got you.”

He kissed him like he’d never been kissed. He kissed him like he was the last man on earth and his lips were water, and his tongue was air, and David was his last chance for survival.

He got up quickly to get what he needed from his bag. When he returned to the bed, he wasted no time putting his hands on David’s beautiful ass. He coaxed his hole and ran circles around it, teasing and touching, making him beg. And when he couldn’t stand it anymore, he pushed inside.

He opened him up with more care than he needed, but David deserved for this to be perfect. He went slowly at first, and then when David was dying for it, Patrick gave him everything. He gave him his fingers and his tongue, fucking him senseless, dragging his fingernails along his thighs, and for fuck sake did he make David scream.

Patrick knew if he didn’t get inside David fast, he was going to come just from this. He pulled away, and centered himself over David. Finally, he buried himself inside and it was so tight and hot and perfect. God, it was everything.

They started to move and fell into a gorgeous rhythm. David pushed himself back against Patrick. This was unlike anything either of them had ever felt, and Patrick knew why. This was love. A bigger love than it was before. The realization of it all brought Patrick down to a sensual pace. He was slow and gentle, kissing up and down David’s spine.

He needed to see David. He needed to kiss him. He stopped and he turned him onto his back and kissed him like it was their first time. But when he pulled back, he saw fire in David’s eyes. Something changed. He saw want and need and if David needed him, Patrick was going to give him what he needed.

“Tell me, David.”

“I…”

“David, anything.”

“Patrick I want to feel this tomorrow. I need you to fuck me. I never want to forget this.”

That’s all he needed to hear.

Patrick ravaged him like he knew David wanted. He pushed in hard and deep and angled himself perfectly to hit his sweet spot with each thrust. He fucked him harder than he’d ever fucked him, and the air filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together and a litany of ‘fucks’ and ‘Gods.’ Tears were spilling between them, thrust after thrust, until they finally cried out together and came hard and long.

As they laid in the afterglow, Patrick cuddled up to David’s chest. They laid in silence for a few moments.

David broke the silence. “You’ve been apologizing all day, but I think it’s me who owes you an apology.”

“David, you did nothing wrong. Today was a mess.”

“I promised you I would let you do this on your own. I didn’t respect your wishes.” David turned his head to the side, away from Patrick’s gaze.

Patrick leaned up and pulled David’s face back toward him, “David, yes, I asked you to let me do this on my own, but I’m glad you came. Patrick nuzzled his head into David’s neck and lightly kissed him. “My only regret today was hurting you.”

“But I doubted you ...like I’ve doubted all the others. I know you’re different. I know today was closing a door to your past. I know you love me. I know you’re my _Mariah Carey_.”

Patrick quickly leaned up on his side as his eyes widened in disbelief at what David had just revealed. His cheeks and ears started to flush as he responded, “David…..no.”

David looked at Patrick with eyes bright and flashed Patrick his favorite closed mouth smile that Patrick could not get enough of. “Patrick, you love me unconditionally. You love me when I’m cranky, you love me when I run off, you love me when I forget to reconcile the cash and it’s my turn, you love me when I don’t ward off unruly teenagers that steal from our store, you love me when I upsell a thief, and most importantly you love me even though I am not good at compromise. You love me in spite of my faults and maybe even because of them. Regardless, Mariah could never love me the way you do…..body and soul.”

They both struggled to fight back light tears ...tears of joy ...tears of happiness.

“I’ll be right back.” Patrick gave David a soft kiss and got up and to grab something out of his bag which he hid behind his back. “Close your eyes David.” Patrick climbed back into bed. “Okay, open them.”

David opened up with eyes bright as he looked up and saw mistletoe dangling over them. David pulled Patrick toward him and went in for another deep kiss.

This kiss became heated, and David’s cock came back to life. He grabbed for Patrick’s hand and led him down to feel his interest.

He moaned when he felt it. “How are you real, David?”

“How are _you_ real, Patrick. This is all because of you... Can I fuck you?”

“God, yes.”

David was much more careful than Patrick had been. He knew that’s what Patrick would want in this moment, and in this moment, he wanted it too. He wanted to make love to this beautiful man, who he loved with all his heart.

So he did.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As David rolled off Patrick, he laid there and turned over onto his side admiring his smiley, glittery, shiny and sticky boyfriend. David always loved to look at a thoroughly fucked Patrick. “Damn, you’re so hot, Patrick. Especially after you’ve been fucked.”

Patrick blurted out, “Let’s get a place. I know it sounds a bit crazy, but hear me out…..”

David smiled with a closed mouth and cuts off Patrick, “Yes.”

Patrick’s eyes widened as a smile formed on his face. “Really? You want to move in with me, get our own place and be together pretty much 24/7?”

David pulled Patrick in close, “I...” _kiss_ “could...” _kiss on the right cheek,_ “never” _kiss on the right side of his neck,_ “get….” _kiss on the left cheek,_ “sick...” _kiss on the left side of his neck,_ “of...” _soft suck of Patrick’s bottom lip,_ “you...” _lick up both lips._

Patrick smiled, “I love you. Overall, today was an amazing day.”

“One day I don’t plan on forgetting anytime soon.” David grinned.

“Maybe something bigger will happen tomorrow?” Patrick tilted his head as with a mischievous grin as if he had something to hide.

“Patrick Brewer, we said no Christmas presents.” David scolded.

“Who said anything about Christmas presents? I, for one, am exhausted. My boyfriend just gave me one hell of a workout this evening.” Patrick grinned.

David curiously asked, “What’s so special about tomorrow other than an excruciating mingle of your family and mine?”

Patrick kissed David on the cheek, “Good night David. You’re the big spoon tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs featured in any of my fics can be found on my fic [playlist](https://music.amazon.com/my/playlists/Vanillahigh00%E2%80%99s+Fic+Playlist+/e5e6debe-5819-4229-a925-f7a554c812be)! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!


	5. Waking Up On Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas Day! Everyone gathers at the Brewers! What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my amazing beta [ jka724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka724/pseuds/jka724) who always knows what mix of spices my stories need!
> 
> All chapters are considered M with the exception of chapter 4 which is considered E.

The morning light cast a warm glow into their room. The shades were drawn, but the sun was shining and quietly peeking through on this peaceful Christmas morning. 

Not more than a few hours ago, David and Patrick had nestled their sleepy heads into each other’s arms after a perfect evening of music, hugs, kisses, dancing, fucking, love making and of course Mariah Carey. What more could you ask for on Christmas Eve, and on your first Christmas Eve together no less?

Patrick was slowly waking up. As he did, he looked down and found David attached to him like his favorite teddy bear. Since Patrick lived at Ray’s and David at the motel, they didn’t have many mornings where they could wake up like this. Patrick loved waking up attached to David.

David looked so peaceful and _ oh so beautiful _ as he slept. Patrick had to give himself a quick pinch to make sure this moment was real…..that everything that happened yesterday was real. 

_Ouch!_

Yes, it was all real! Very real.

The pair was heading to Patrick’s parents to spend the day with his extended family. The Rose family was coming as well. There would be food, music and laughter all day...all of which Patrick had missed so much this past year. A Brewer Family Christmas was always something Patrick looked forward to, and having the chance to introduce everyone to David was icing on the cake.

Patrick knew they weren’t going to eat for awhile so he’d ordered up a small treat. As it arrived, he gently separated himself from David and got up out of bed. He received the cart and rolled it into their room. 

“Uhhhhh….Aaahhhh.”

Patrick looked over and saw a dark beauty slowly emerging from his slumber.

“I smell coffee.”

Patrick brought him over a steaming cup, leaving him with a chaste kiss on the lips. “Merry Christmas, David! Caramel Macchiato, with skim milk, two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.”

David sat up. “Merry Christmas! Come sit with me,” he said, gesturing to the bed.

Patrick grabbed his tea and joined David back in bed. 

“Can we wake up like this everyday?” David asked with a shy smile.

“Once we get our own place, I look forward to that.”

“That was a real conversation? I didn’t dream that last night? I feel like yesterday was a dream and if it is, why am I awake right now?”

“Trust me, I literally pinched myself when I woke up to make sure of the same. Last night was perfect.” He looked at David hopefully. “So, you still want to move in with me?”

“Well, maybe not if you keep snoring like you did last night.”

Patrick playfully nudged David, “I don’t snore.”

“I’ve honestly never heard someone snoring before. But you were making some weird sounds last night that I am not accustomed to.”

“How do you know I wasn’t fantasizing about what I want to do you?”

David cringed, “I’m not sure those were sounds of pleasure, and if they were, god, what were you thinking about? I don’t think I want you doing that to me.”

Patrick laughed, “You’ll just have to move in with me and we can figure it out together.”

“Ok, but don’t be surprised if I kick you in the night... or mount you.”

A naughty grin formed over Patrick’s face at the thought. “I think I can live with that.” Patrick took a sip of his tea and let out a slight laugh. “As soon as we get home, I’m going to talk to Ray about finding a place. Our place.”

David tried to survey the room service tray from his bed. “Do I see other things on that tray?” 

“Yes.” Patrick got up and brought it over. “It’s not much because you’ll be eating a lot today, but I thought this might be a nice way to start our day.” Patrick revealed a tray of two very large chocolate covered strawberries.

David’s face lit up for a moment, but it just as quickly fell into a frown. 

Patrick noticed the change in David’s mood immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, um. Just something from my past. This person I used to date would bring me chocolate covered strawberries every time they did something wrong.”

Patrick put the tray aside and pulled David into his arms. “David, I wish I could erase your past. I hope you know I am not like any of those other people. I can send these back.”

David pulled away just enough to look at Patrick. Patrick could see tears forming in David’s eyes. 

“Patrick, you’re not like anyone I’ve ever been with. No one compares to you, and no one ever could.”

“You’re right. I don’t think anyone else could keep the books at the store as straight as I do.”

“Yes, you do such an amazing job that I should just let you close out the cash every night.”

“Oh, so you’re going to clean the toilets and sweep the floor?”

“Ewe!”

“Well, as my business partner and love of my life that I will soon be sharing a place with, you’re going to need to help out!”

“I’m glad to stock inventory.”

Patrick chuckled. “I’ll get you some cute cleaning gloves and a hazmat suit if it’ll help you clean the toilet. We’ll need to clean the one at home too.”

“Enough toilet talk. Feed me one of those big strawberries please.”

Patrick didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed one of the strawberries, licked around the bottom of it and gently traced it around David’s lips. 

David closed his eyes, savoring Patrick’s touch as he tipped his head back.

Patrick gently pushed the strawberry into his mouth. David opened his eyes again, brightly this time, enjoying the sweet taste. 

David grabbed the second strawberry. He inserted the whole strawberry into his mouth, slowly, just like he would with Patrick’s length, like he’d done so many times before. He gently lipped it out of his mouth before he traced it along Patrick’s lips. He gently placed it onto Patrick’s tongue, encouraging him to bite it. 

Patrick grinned as he took it in. He loved how David was trying to up the ante. He enjoyed a couple little nibbles before letting David have the rest.

“Those were amazing ...why did we only get two?”

“Because you’ll be eating all day long, and if I know my terribly sexy boyfriend, he’s going to want to sample everything. I wanted to make sure you had enough room to try everything your heart desires.”

“Does that mean I get to sample you? Now?”

“Nope…..we’ll have to save playtime for another day. I’m pretty sore from last night, and we need to get ready to go.”

David leaned over, pulling him in for a slow, sweet, soft kiss which intensified quickly. David licked Patrick’s lips to gain entry and Patrick let him in, but it didn’t take long for him to pull away.

“David Rose, do I want to stay in this bed and make sweet love to you all day long? Yes. But today is Christmas and we are going to spend it with our families.” 

“Patrick Brewer, for the record, you’ve never said no to me before!”

“David Rose, for the record, this is our first Christmas together!”

David kissed Patrick’s cheek and slowly made his way out of bed. He knew he wasn’t going to win this battle. “Please let it be known I would rather lay in bed all day with you. However, if I must endure a day of our families breaking bread and being merry together, I have to make sure my skin is looking it’s absolute best. ” 

“Noted. I’ll probably sneak in the shower at some point during your skin routine to keep us moving.” Patrick shouted as David had already made his way into the bathroom.

David peeked his head outside of the bathroom door. “You will not take a shower while I’m in the bathroom. I won’t be able to resist you with hot water dripping off your delicious body. You know how much I love showering with you. And you know how excited I am for our families to get together today. So shower at your own risk.”

Patrick giggled and realized now was as good a time as any to take action on some of the items on his checklist, which was an integral part of what he had planned for today.

He escaped the hotel room and made his way to the Rose’s room. He listened through the door and could hear Johnny, Moira and Alexis bickering about something, but couldn’t make out the words. He bashfully knocked.

“Who is it?” He heard Moira shout, making her way at the door. He heard silence and then heard, “Oh, its sweet Pat.”

Patrick grinned. If that was coming from anyone other than Moira, he would have been offended. As much as it annoyed David, Patrick had gotten used to Moira’s nickname for him and had started to find it endearing.

“Good Morning, Mrs. Rose.”

“Good Morning, Patrick. Come in. Where’s David?”

“He’s in the bathroom.”

“Oh well then, we have at least an hour before he immerges. Come on in and take a seat.” Moira gestured to the chairs next to a table in the hotel room. Patrick took a seat. 

He needed a minute to center himself. He took a deep breath willing himself to relax. The conversation that he needed to have with Johnny and Moira was not unfamiliar territory, but nonetheless it was still nerve wracking.

Alexis walked in from her room. She leaned down and kissed Patrick on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, Button!”

Patrick smiled. “Merry Christmas, Alexis.”

“Why, yes indeed, it is Christmas. Merry Christmas, everyone!” Moira exclaims.

Johnny walked over to Patrick and put his hand on his shoulder, “Patrick, you came up without David? Is something wrong?”

Patrick took a deep breath, “Mr. and Mrs. Rose, would you mind sitting down?”

Moira and Johnny looked at each other with a slight cringe, but they sat on the edge of their bed. 

Patrick got up and started pacing the floor. 

“Patrick, you’re making us nervous.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Rose. I’ve tried to play this conversation over 100 times in my head and I can’t seem to get it right, so I’m just going to come out with it.”

Patrick walked over to the Roses and sat back down in front of them.

“I love your son very much.”

Moira looked at Johnny with a fond smile, which she reflected back to Patrick, “We feel very lucky you do. You understand him in a way no one else does. You really see him for all he is.”

Patrick started to relax after receiving Moira’s validation. He knew the Rose family loved him, but in this moment he needed some reassurance. And Moira gave it without question.

“I want a life with David. I want to grow old with him.” He cleared his throat. “I want to ask him to marry me.”

Before he could read Johnny and Moira’s responses, Alexis practically tackled Patrick with a hug. “Oh Patrick, I’m going to have another brother! Yay!!” 

They embraced for a moment before Patrick gently pulled away to read Johnny and Moira’s expressions. “If it’s okay with your parents, and David, of course.”

Moira and Johnny looked at each other with a proud smile and then looked back at Patrick. “Patrick, we couldn’t be happier for you too. You have our blessing. Marry our son.” Mr. Rose said with tears in his eyes.

Johnny and Moira got up and pulled Patrick into a hug. “Welcome to the family, son.”

++++++++

Patrick was able to sneak back into the hotel room without David noticing. Patrick was trying to control his smile, unable to shake the excitement of having David’s family’s approval.

He went to knock on the bathroom door, “Can I come in?”

David opened the door and peeked out. 

“I don’t mean to rush you David, but I need to shower and we do need to get going.” David opened the door all the way and was still completely naked.

“Fuck David, why aren’t you dressed already?”

“I was hoping you’d come in here and try to ravage me or something.”

“We need to get going… And now I have to take a cold shower thanks to you.”

“Come on, Patrick… real quick…” He ran his hands down Patrick’s sides and curved them around his hips. He gave him a squeeze and pressed his naked body against Patrick’s fully clothed frame. 

Patrick thrust toward him, just a little. “David, I hate and I seriously mean hate telling you no, but no. Not now.” He was having a hard time holding back. He wasn’t normally this disciplined when it came to David, and frankly he was impressed with himself. 

“Do you know how turned on I am right now? Like I need you right now. I want you right now.” David leaned forward and ran his tongue up Patrick’s neck, steadying on that spot just behind his ear that drove him crazy. He let out a hot breath before pulling his skin into his mouth with his teeth, sucking just hard enough to draw a moan from Patrick.

“David, I don’t think you realize how much I want you, but we can’t.” He put his hands on David’s chest, hoping to put space between them. He had to be on time today. They couldn’t do this now. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. But we need to get going.”

“Patrick... this is a side of you I really don’t like, and I didn’t think that was possible.”

Patrick laughed, “I’m not liking this either, but you need to go get dressed and I need to take a cold shower, but before I do... come here…”

Patrick grabbed David by the back of the neck and kissed him desperately, like he was a snack he was ready to devour. He needed David, and he knew he didn’t have much time, but he just needed a taste. Kissing David was better than nothing at all.

Patrick gently pulled away. “Time for my cold shower.”

“What the actual fuck, Patrick? Now I need a cold shower!” David was exasperated, but figured out how to fix his problem by other means. He couldn’t get back in the shower knowing his hair and skin were already done. He got himself comfy on the bed, still naked, and let his imagination take over.

Patrick finished up his shower, they checked out of the hotel and left for the Brewers.

++++++++++++++

They pulled up to the Brewers and David looked over at Patrick. 

“It’s not too late to back out. We can just go home now. My family will be arriving soon, and by the time they realize we aren’t coming we will have had some glorious hours in bed together.”

Patrick deadpanned, “Nope, we’re going in David.”

Patrick got out of the car and made his way over to David’s door. He opened it, extending his arm to help him out. David hesitantly got out and looked at Patrick with a very serious look on his face. “Why is today so important to you? Why can’t today just be about you and me?”

Patrick grabbed David’s cheeks and looked deeply into his eyes, where he saw deep dread and fear. David was absolutely petrified of meeting Patrick’s parents. Patrick knew that David had never taken this step before in any of his previous relationships so today was going to mark a major milestone. He knew that David was petrified of embarrassing himself or Patrick. 

Patrick, however, wasn’t worried about anything going wrong. And even if it did, they’d be together, which is much better than the plan Patrick originally cooked up where they would be apart on Christmas Day. _What was he thinking?_

“David, I know you’re nervous about today. But you’re going to love my parents, and my parents are going to love you. I think they already do! You talk to them all the time. Think of all the baking conversations you and my Mom have. Think of all my Dad’s dry jokes that you pretend to laugh at because you know it makes him smile.”

“Your mom makes my mouth water every time I talk to her. I have always wanted to try some of Marcy Brewer’s infamous baked goods. And your dad is actually quite funny.”

“David, don’t humor my Dad.”

“Patrick, I don’t understand why you didn’t think the horse joke was funny. How can you not laugh?”

“A horse walks into a bar…..the bartender says to the horse ...why the long face? You really think that’s funny?”

David chuckled, “I do.”

“You’ve spent too much time around Ted. If you continue to laugh at my dad’s jokes, he’s going to want to replace me with you as his son.”

“That will never happen. No one could replace you.”

Patrick kissed David’s cheek and took his hand. “Come on. Let’s go inside.”

The pair headed toward the house. It was an adorable house, painted grey with blue shutters. It was a cape style with a screened in farmer’s porch that led into the house. The door opened into a very large open-concept kitchen with a large island in the middle where Marcy was setting up food. Her head shot up as she heard Patrick and David enter. 

Marcy ran to Patrick, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Oh my sweet boy!! Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Mom. Mom, officially meet David. David, meet my mom, Marcy Brewer.”

Marcy smiled and pulled David in for a hug. “David, I am so happy to officially meet you. I feel like I already know you.”

David smiled, “The feeling is very mutual, Mrs. Brewer. Thank you so much for having me and my family over today.”

“Oh, David it's no trouble at all. Your family can’t spend Christmas at a hotel, and your family is our family now. We are looking forward to meeting them.”

“The house smells wonderful.” It had been a few years since David had been in a house full of intoxicating aromas of various types of food. A mix of sweets and meats filled the air.

“Thank you, David! I may need you in the kitchen in a bit, but for now go meet the rest of the family. I’m sure Patrick will introduce you.”

Patrick did just that. He took David in to meet his family and introduced him as his boyfriend. Patrick’s family had spent multiple Christmases with Rachel, but knew about their breakup. No one in the family knew about David, but they were very polite and happy to meet him. He told his aunts, uncles and cousins about the store, about how they met and how special David was to him. A couple of Patrick’s female cousins were starstruck as David name dropped several A list celebrities. 

“Patrick, I think David is going to fit in just fine with our family. I’m so happy you have each other, son. I am not sure about the clothes ...”

Patrick reached over and gave his Dad a hug, “Thanks dad. You’ll understand the clothes in time. He seems to be holding his own. He was really nervous.”

“He has nothing to be nervous about. I just wish Michael could have made it today. I know he would have wanted to meet David.”

“Oh, that’s a bummer.” Michael was Patrick’s cousin and one of his closest friends, like the big brother Patrick never had. His career kept him away from home fairly often and today was no different. He was a few years older than David and would have served as Patrick’s best man at his wedding to Rachel. As close as Patrick was to Michael, they hadn’t spoken since Patrick arrived in Schitt’s Creek. He didn’t know about David. Patrick had been nervous about telling Michael he was gay. He was married with two children. He was hoping to tell him today about him and David.

Patrick just stood by and watched David mingle with his family as if had always been a member. They talked, they laughed, they talked some more. As Patrick looked on, he would catch the occasional little smile and bright eyes staring back at him, and Patrick knew it was just for him. It was David’s way of telling Patrick that he was okay, and this wasn’t as scary as he thought it was going to be. 

Patrick couldn’t be more proud of David. Everything was going perfectly and according to plan.

Patrick snuck over to David and sat down next to him, “Will you be okay if I go run an errand?”

David furrowed his brow, “On Christmas Day? Nothing is open.”

Patrick smiled, “It's just one little stop, and they’re waiting for me. I won’t be long.” Patrick got up and kissed David on the cheek.

Patrick got up and headed back through the kitchen as he passed by Marcy on his way out. 

“Everything here looks and smells amazing, Mom. David isn’t going to want to leave.”

Marcy smiled, “Good, I’ll cook and bake for David all the time if it means you boys come home more often.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem, Mom. I think David and I can come visit much more often now. I’m sorry I stayed away so long this time.”

“You were trying to find yourself, and although I couldn’t understand it then, I do now. As a parent you always like to think your child is going to come to you with every hurt and every ache, but I have to accept my sweet Patrick is a grown man who has someone else to take care of him. I have no doubt that David looks after you. He wouldn’t have come here to surprise you if he didn’t love you.”

“I’m so glad he did, which reminds me, I have to head to Frederick’s.”

Marcy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree!! “I’m so excited for you, my sweet boy.”

“I know you’re excited, but don’t say anything… sssshhh.”

“My lips are sealed.” Marcy motioned zipping her lips.

Patrick made his way to his car and turned on the local radio station. His favorite Christmas song was playing, “All I Want For Christmas Is You.” 

As Patrick drove, he thought about the past twenty four hours. Things had turned from good to bad to ugly to perfect all in a 24 hour period. 

_Who gets to make their love’s dreams come true? Who gets to meet, take selfies and joke around with Mariah Carey? _

Last night was magical, the concert, the hotel ...oh the hotel. They were able to surrender to each other like they had never done before, like they never knew was possible…..all because of love and trust. It's not something you find everyday. Some people don’t even find it in a lifetime which was not lost on Patrick.

About 20 minutes later Patrick had pulled into Frederick’s, a small jewelry shop in town. Patrick made his way into the store and was greeted by Mr. Frederick. 

“Patrick, I was expecting you, which is why I was so surprised when Rachel came by.”

Patrick furrowed his brow, “Rachel? Was Rachel buying something?”

“No, Rachel picked up the rings you had asked for.”

Patrick froze. “Mr. Frederick, can you please repeat that? I think you said Rachel picked up my order?”

“Yes, she came in this morning stating she received a call to pick up rings. I think Mrs. Frederick called her this morning because she couldn’t reach you to let you know the rings were ready to be picked up. She figured it would be okay for Rachel to pick them up with the wedding coming up.”

Patrick looked at his phone and sure enough he had missed a call from the jewelry store.

Shit! Fuck! 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Frederick. There’s been a horrible misunderstanding. Rachel and I broke up just under a year ago. We aren’t getting married.”

“Oh no, Patrick!!! Who were those rings for?”

“My boyfriend. My soulmate, my best friend…..the love of my life.”

“Oh my, Patrick, I am so sorry. Let me try to reach Rachel.”

“It’s okay Mr. Frederick. I’ll call her. I’m surprised that she even came down here to pick up my order knowing it wasn’t meant for her.”

Patrick couldn’t blame the jeweler. Mr. Frederick was one of the sweetest men in town and completely oblivious to town gossip. 

_Why the fuck did she come down here? What is she up to? Is she trying to hurt me? _

If Patrick knew Rachel, this was a simple misunderstanding. She was not a mean or vengeful person. She was probably sitting at home waiting for him to call her to pick them up. 

Patrick dialed Rachel’s number and as the phone rang his hands started trembling…..  
Why wasn’t she answering? 

She had to know what this was doing to Patrick. After several rings, her voicemail picked up.

Shit!

“Rachel, its Patrick. Where are you? I need the rings you picked up at Frederick’s this morning! Please call me. This is urgent!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs featured in any of my fics can be found on my fic [playlist](https://music.amazon.com/my/playlists/Vanillahigh00%E2%80%99s+Fic+Playlist+/e5e6debe-5819-4229-a925-f7a554c812be)! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!


	6. The Jewelry Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Mr. Frederick talk about the ring situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is all outlined out. The amount of chapters are going to be dependent on how long the story ends up as I'm trying not to make chapters too long. I had originally written this chapter at just over 5k, but breaking this up. I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> A special thank you to my awesome beta [ jka724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka724/pseuds/jka724) who has been an amazing support on this story!

Patrick stood there frozen, staring down at his phone as tears started to sting his eyes. His perfect day was going to hell in a handbasket fast. Even if it was a mistake, what would possess Rachel to pick up the rings? He made it very clear they did not have a future together. How could she not see that they weren’t right for each other? Who leaves their fiance, disappearing for months without not even a word if they’re still interested? She _had_ to know it was over, so what the actual fuck was she doing?

Patrick’s phone buzzed.

**David:** How do you know me better than I know myself?

**Patrick: **You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re much stronger than you realize you are.

**David:**I love you ...so much …

**David:** Hurry home so we can spend our first Christmas together! I’m heading into the kitchen to help your mom.

**David:** Your family’s great!

**Patrick: **I knew you’d fit right in. 

**Patrick: **I love you!!

It’s like David was always in his head even when they weren’t together. As different as they were, they were always in sync. This didn’t mean they didn’t have their share of disagreements or scoffs, but they respected each other’s differences and had come to accept that they were part of the reason they fell in love with each other. 

Mr. Frederick emerged from the back room. “Patrick, is everything ok?”

Patrick turned around, cheeks pinkish and slightly reddish eyes, “No, she didn’t answer.”

Patrick was trying to figure out what he was going to do if Rachel didn’t call him back. He had to have a back up plan. He was determined come hell or high water to propose to David today. It was perfect. Their whole family was going to be there, possibly some new friends. _It had to happen today! _

The outstanding question was…..how was he going to find a ring that he could afford when he had spent an outstanding amount of money on four gold rings?

Mr. Frederick approached Patrick and gestured for him to take a seat on the arm chairs in the store. Mr. Frederick followed suit and smiled, “Tell me about your boyfriend. What’s his name?”

Talking about David always brought a smile to Patrick’s face. 

“He’s beautiful inside and out. He’s got these intense brown eyes that have a way of piercing right into your soul. I’m pretty sure I fell in love with him the moment he walked into my office although at the time I didn’t know or understand it. He’s brilliant, he’s generous in everything he does ...tell me to stop because I could go on and on….”

Mr. Frederick smiled, “How does he dress?”

Patrick chuckled, “Everything he owns contains some shade of black. He’s very trendy or what I imagine trendy would look like. Always wearing popular designers from New York.”

Mr. Frederick got up and signaled Patrick to follow. He walked behind the jewelry counter and unlocked this draw and pulled out this display case of nontraditional rings. 

“I had recently received a catalog of nontraditional bands for men. I wasn’t sure if any of these would sell here or not, but thought it may be worth looking into. The company sent me some sample rings so I could see how they would fare in our little store. There hasn’t been a lot of interest in these rings, but by the way you describe your ‘David,’ this collection sounds like something he might enjoy.”

Patrick looked at the rings on the display tray. The rings were mostly in a black material. A couple of the rings contained diamonds, bands of gold and silver. All something that Patrick knew David would wear, but he cringed just thinking about the price tag associated with these unique bands. It wasn’t that Patrick and David weren’t making money in the store, it was more that they weren’t making a lot of money. They were able to stay afloat since David was living at the motel and not at his own place. They did take out more than going out just to save money. Patrick had warned them that this was part of the sacrifice involved in starting a small business. The first few years were always challenging financially.

“Mr. Frederick, these are beautiful rings and I’m sure David would love one of these, but I can’t afford another ring for him. We opened our own general store less than a year ago and our budget right now is fairly tight. I appreciate your help. I’ll find a way to contact Rachel and we’ll clear up this misunderstanding.”

Mr. Frederick squeezed Patrick’s hand. “Can I tell you a story that you may not have heard before?”

Patrick smiled, “Sure.”

“When you were much younger, Mrs. Frederick was working in the store one day and was all by herself. She was about seven months or so pregnant with our daughter. I should’ve never left her in the store by herself, but at the time I was only running out to grab some lunch and thought she’d be ok. Little did I know that she was having contractions. She started bleeding and the contractions were causing her a great deal of pain. There was one person in the store and fortunately that person, had a medical background and knew Mrs. Frederick needed help right away. She called for the ambulance, kept her calm, stayed with her in the ambulance and made sure she and our daughter were safe till I could get to the hospital. I am forever indebted to that person. I believe she saved Mrs. Frederick and my daughter that day.”

“That’s an amazing story Mr. Frederick. I can only imagine how scary that was for you and Mrs. Frederick.”

“Me too ...did you know the woman who helped my wife that day was Marcy Brewer?”

“Oh…..she never told me that story.”

“Your mother wouldn’t. She is such a wonderful person. But as I said before I owe her so much.”

“I don’t think she looks at it that way, Mr. Frederick. She would never do something expecting something in return.”

“You’re right, which is why I am hoping you’ll let me do this.”

Patrick raised his eyebrows in confusion just as his phone buzzed. Patrick looked down at his phone to find a text from his mom.

**Mom: **Everything ok?

**Patrick: **Things have gone awry, but we’re figuring it all out. I’m sorry for the delay. Please apologize to everyone for me...especially David. I can’t text him…..I just can’t right now.

**Mom: ** Drive safe. The Roses just arrived and Moira and I are talking about how perfect you and David are together. I think I went fan girl on her when she arrived earlier.

**Patrick: **That’s funny! I’ll be home soon!

“Something wrong, Patrick?”

“Just my mom letting me know David’s family arrived.”

“Patrick, I want you to pick out a new ring for David at no cost to you. I feel awful about what happened with the original rings and even if Rachel does return them, please accept this new ring as a congratulatory gift from Mrs. Frederick and me. “

“Mr. Frederick, you don’t have to do that. It was a small misunderstanding. Rachel will make this right.”

“I believe she will, but I saw your face when I came out of the back room. It broke my heart. It’s Christmas. Are you going to propose today?”

Patrick’s face started to light up.

“I’m hoping to, depending on how the day goes. His parents gave me their blessing this morning.”

Patrick surveyed the rings in the display case and one in particular caught his eye. He started thinking about David’s sweaters and the uniqueness of each. 

“What do you think about this one?” Patrick asked shyly.

“Aww…..you have a wild one on your hands don’t you?”

_“Oh ...I do._ The pattern of this ring reminds me of a wild animal. David wears a lot of patterns symbolic of various wild animals.”

“This one is called the Panther. The ring is a black Zirconium with a Damascus Steel inlay. The panther is very powerful and protective.”

“I’m not familiar with all of the technical terms, but this ring feels strong and sturdy like David. I love the black with the panther inlay. This will match pretty much everything in his wardrobe. It’s completely him and it’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs featured in any of my fics can be found on my fic [playlist](https://music.amazon.com/my/playlists/Vanillahigh00%E2%80%99s+Fic+Playlist+/e5e6debe-5819-4229-a925-f7a554c812be)! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> I am also on Instagram as "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!


	7. Brunch and a Knock on the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Patrick tries to figure things out at the jewelry store, David helps Marcy get brunch ready.....there is a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already started to work on the next chapter and hoping to have it up in a few days!
> 
> A special thank you to my amazing beta [ jka724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka724/pseuds/jka724) who has been a great source of encouragement in this chapter!

“David, can you come help me in the kitchen?” Marcy shouted from the entrance of the living room.

David pulled out his phone and checked in with Patrick quickly. Today was going a lot better than he anticipated. Why did he worry so much? He had to know that Patrick would never lead him astray and if Patrick said everything was going to be fine, David should believe him. He had never let him down before... yesterday aside, which he made up for a million times over.

**David: **How do you know me better than I know myself?

**Patrick: **You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re much stronger than you realize you are.

**David: ** I love you... so much…

**David: **Hurry home so we can spend our first Christmas together! I’m heading into the kitchen to help your mom.

**David: **Your family’s great!

**Patrick: ** I knew you’d fit right in.

**Patrick: ** I love you!!

David entered the kitchen with Clint not far behind.

“I just came in to see if the egg nog was ready.”

“Clint, it hasn’t been taste tested yet.”

“Where’s Patrick?”

Marcy winked at Clint, “He’s off running an errand.”

Clint smiled, “Ah, yes...an errand.”

David furrowed his brows, “Can someone let me in on this secret?”

Marcy motioned as if she was zipping her lips and tossing the key. She knew if she said anymore she would crack, and the last thing she wanted was to ruin Patrick’s surprise.

“David, I’m afraid you’re going to need to wait. Don’t pressure Marcy too much or she might spill. Then you’ll both have Patrick to deal with.”

“Ok. Ok… I don’t like surprises, and Patrick knows this, but it’s Christmas. I’ll just be patient and see what he’s up to later.”

Marcy walked up to David and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, David! Now, Patrick would normally be my taster, but since he’s not here, would you mind helping me?”

“Oh Mrs. Brewer, absolutely!”

Marcy smiled and patted David on the cheek. “My homemade hot chocolate is first. I always worry it’s too sweet so I added some darker chocolate to cut some of the sweetness.”

David took a spoon to his mouth and closed his eyes to savour the taste.

“I’m not sure if its the fact that I’m pretty partial to all things chocolate, but this is _amazing_. There was this little cafe in New York I would always visit on the coldest of days. Their hot chocolate always ranked number one in my mind, but I think you have a winner here.”

“Do you like peanut butter with chocolate?”

“Yes. There is no _other _ way to enjoy peanut butter.”

“Do you like whiskey?”

“I’ve been known to have a glass or two.”

“Have you tried this peanut butter whiskey?”

David’s eyes popped out in surprise. “I’ve never seen this before. I bet this is amazing with your hot chocolate.”

“It truly is. Promise me we’ll share a cup of hot chocolate with a touch of peanut butter whiskey before you boys head back later. I would indulge now, but I need to be on my best behavior while the family is here.”

David smiled. “Absolutely, Mrs. Brewer. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Ok, next is the eggnog. I make this homemade every year and it’s Clint’s favorite. I tasted it this morning and it was missing something. We add canadian whiskey and spiced rum. It’s an old family recipe.”

David grabbed a spoonful. “Um... yum… this is wonderful, but could I have another sample with nutmeg sprinkled on top?”

“Oh my!! Yes, nutmeg!! That’s it!!! You have to shred it right off the nut.” Marcy grabbed her nutmeg microplane and started shredding some nutmeg on top of the fresh pitcher of eggnog.

David grabbed another spoonful. “This is an absolute delight. I wouldn’t mind drinking more of this today.”

“Please do, and if you boys need to stay the night because you drank too much, I won’t mind.”

“That is very kind of you, Mrs. Brewer, but we have to open the store tomorrow. My love and boss, your son, may not agree to closing the store tomorrow. He’s all business and I love him for it.”

“Yes, he definitely is, but he needs to let loose a little at times ...life is too short.”

David grinned, “I promise you, we’re working on that.”

“I believe you are! You’re so good for him David!”

Marcy started looking around the kitchen like she had lost something and couldn’t figure out what she was looking for.

“Mrs. Brewer, is something wrong?”

“I had one more thing for you to try and I can’t remember what it is. Something is missing. All the food is in the oven and desserts are on the table.”

“Hmmm... we have eggnog, hot chocolate… what about tea, coffee, milk or juice?”

“Oh my gosh, David! Mimosas!!!”

“Did you make mimosas?”

“Oh no!! I didn’t.” Marcy panicked.

“Mrs. Brewer, not to worry I can whip them up. We used to have these lavish Christmas parties in New York. You may have read about them. Our bartender showed me how to make them. May I survey your fridge?”

“Please do.”

David opened up the fridge. “Perfect! I’m grabbing these strawberries. I’ll come back for the champagne. Do you have some sugar and a blender?”

“Oh my! Strawberry mimosas?”

“You had a lot of strawberries in the fridge and who am I to let such a beautiful fruit go to waste?”

Marcy quickly grabbed her blender and some sugar for David. He whipped up the strawberry portion of the mimosa in seconds, and gave Marcy a small taste.

“What do you think? We need to add champagne of course.”

“Delicious! Thank you so much David!!! You saved brunch!”

“I think brunch was looking pretty perfect before I got involved, but if I helped in some way, I’m glad.”

David and Marcy went around to all the guests and took drink orders.

“Thank you David. You were a huge help this morning.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t ask me to bake or cook… I can’t do any of those things. I might be embarrassing myself by telling you that my mother and I tried to make enchiladas one day, and when the recipe called for us to ‘fold in the cheese,’ let’s just say it didn’t end well.”

“It sounds like you boys are going to need to come home more often so I can give you some basic cooking and baking lessons.”

“I would really like that. Patrick is an amazing cook. You’ve taught him well.”

“Any good man needs to know his way around the kitchen. Don’t sell yourself short, David... with a little bit of practice, I’m sure you’ll be cooking for Patrick in no time.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Brewer… honestly, sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve your son.”

“David, I’ve never seen Patrick happier. His face just lights up when your name comes up. More importantly, he never looked at Rachel the way he looks at you.” Marcy pulled David into a hug and added, “Thank you for making our sweet boy so happy.”

“I hope I make him just as happy as he makes me. He’s changed me in ways I never expected. I honestly don’t know where I’d be without him.”

“You need to give yourself some credit. I read the articles about your family. I know you’ve been involved with the wrong crowd, but I can tell you’re a good person. Patrick saw that right away.”

David smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Brewer.”

A knock at the door interrupted Marcy and David’s conversation.

David went to open the door.

“Why look everyone, its television’s Moira Rose!”

“That television’s mom to you! Merry Christmas, David!” Moira and David laughed and exchanged kisses on the cheek.

Clint heard the commotion and entered the kitchen.

“Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, meet my mother Moira Rose, my father Johnny Rose, and my sister Alexis.”

Marcy’s face lit up in a pinkish tone. “Hello, I’m Marcy Brewer. I apologize if I’m blushing right now. Sunrise Bay was one of my favorite television programs for years. I was so sorry to see it come to an end.”

Moira gave Marcy a hug. “All good things must come to an end, I'm afraid.”

Clint chuckled, “You couldn’t talk to Marcy when Sunrise Bay was on. She was completely committed to the television whenever the show aired. I’m Clint Brewer.” Clint gave Moira a hug and shook Johnny’s hand.

“Come in, please! Let me take your coats.” Marcy grabbed everyone’s coats and went to go put them away.

Clint offered a drink to Moira, Alexis and Johnny.

David chimed in. “Mrs. Brewer made this delicious eggnog and we whipped up some strawberry mimosas.”

“I would love some eggnog if it’s not too much trouble?” Johnny asked with a smile.

“Johnny, let me grab some for you. Do you watch football? We can head into the living room and watch some college ball. Marcy’s homemade eggnog is wonderful and I’ve been ready for a glass all morning!”

“Sounds great, Clint!”

Clint grabbed a glass for Johnny and himself. They headed toward the living room where most of the guys were watching the football game. Clint proceeded to introduce Johnny to the family.

Back in the kitchen David was pouring Alexis a strawberry mimosa. “Yum David. You made this?”

David smiled. “I did. Remember our bartender Jimmy? He showed me a trick or two about mimosas. I’m surprised I remembered how to make them all these years later.”

“So where is Button? I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

“Um, Alexis, Patrick was with _me_ all morning. When did _you_ see him?”

Moira clarified quickly to avoid David asking any further questions as to why Alexis would have seen Patrick this morning.

“Alexis, dear, I think you _texted_ Patrick this morning.”

Alexis nodded. “Hmmmm... yep.”

“David, Alexis... could you give Marcy and I the room for a few moments?”

“Aww… the moms want to get to know each other just like one big, happy family.”

“Come on Alexis. Let me show you around.” David grabbed Alexis before she made any additional comments that might embarrass him in front of Marcy.

Marcy gestured for Moira to sit down at the kitchen table.

“Is something wrong, Moira? You look quite serious all of a sudden.”

“Where is Patrick?”

Marcy slightly giggled. “Patrick is out picking up a ring for David. You know he plans to propose today, right?”

“Sweet Pat came to seek our approval this morning. We couldn’t help but say yes! Their relationship has moved at an alarming velocity, but he is very well suited for our David. Judging by the look on your face, you might endorse their union as well?”

“Oh Moira, David is wonderful. He was engaging with our family earlier this morning. He helped me in the kitchen...”

Moira interrupted with a chuckle. “David in the kitchen?”

“He did some taste testing this morning, made some mimosas. He seemed interested in learning more. Patrick loves to cook and as they get to spend more time together, David may just surprise you.”

“David has astounded us all over these past few months, thanks to your sweet Patrick. He went through years of bad luck when it came to relationships and now... we simply adore Patrick.”

“It came as a little bit of a surprise to find out Patrick was gay after being with the same woman for over a decade, but the heart wants what the heart wants. It really doesn’t matter to us who Patrick loves as long as they make him happy. I’ve never seen Patrick smile the way he does when he talks about David. You could even sense that same smile over the phone. I wish I had picked up on it sooner. All this talk about Patrick… he’s been gone a long time. I should probably check in on him to make sure he’s ok.”

Marcy got up to grab her phone off the counter.

**Marcy: **Everything ok?

**Patrick: **Things have gone awry, but we’re figuring it all out. I’m sorry for the delay. Please apologize to everyone for me, especially David. I can’t text him…..I just can’t right now.

**Marcy: **Drive safe. The Roses just arrived. Moira and I are talking about how perfect you and David are together. I think I went fan girl on her when she arrived earlier.

**Patrick: **That’s funny! I’ll be home soon!

“Marcy, is everything ok?”

“Hmmm ...Patrick says everything is fine, but something is wrong. I just feel it.”

++++++++++++

“So David, tell me everything…”

“Alexis, the concert was amazing. He sang on stage with Mariah, he sang to me, we slow danced, we danced on stage, we kissed on stage. Oh….look at these Mariah pics…..selfies with Mariah _fucking_ Carey. Can you imagine?”

“Oh David, this was so special. I love that for you two.”

“He wants to get a place together. Can you believe that? I never thought anyone would want to be with me long enough to want to be around me all day and all night.”

“Yay, David!!! When did this happen?”

“Just last night… and no, I’m not sharing anymore details about last night, but yummmm.”

“Ewe, David! Please, I don’t want to picture you and Patrick rolling around naked in your hotel room.”

“Ewe. I didn’t ask you to picture my boyfriend naked.”

A devilish grin formed over Alexis’ face.

“Ewe, what’s that grin on your face? Stop picturing Patrick....”

“Oh David, nothing like that. I’m just so happy for you. You’ve always said you aren’t worthy of being loved or that no one could love you. Something about not having anything to offer in a relationship. It’s all silly really. You deserve to be loved.”

“Thank you, Alexis. Last night was magical and I felt things I had never felt before...it wasn’t just about what happened in the hotel room although that was extraordinary in it’s own right….”

“Ewe David. Ewe.”

“What I meant was I realized things last night that I didn’t think I _could _ ever feel. I felt secure. I finally recognized that Patrick and I can have it all. That a future together is possible. No more second guessing how much he loves me, no more waiting for him to find someone else, no more… he’s mine and I’m his. To be that vulnerable to another human being is scary, but Alexis, I’m all in...whatever that looks like.”

“David, I’m so happy for you two! I love you!”

“I love you too, Alexis.”

David and Alexis heard a lot of commotion coming from the kitchen and found that everyone was serving themselves brunch.

Marcy had laid out Christmas-themed tablecloths on her kitchen table and on the island in the center of the kitchen. In the center of each tablecloth sat a bright red poinsettia. Her kitchen table displayed a buffet which consisted of ham, sausage, bacon, baked beans, scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, some breakfast casseroles that featured kale or spinach, a baked oatmeal dish with blueberries and peaches followed by cheesy potatoes. 

There was a separate selection of desserts on the island including donuts, muffins, pastries and coffee cakes. Everyone grabbed their plates and headed into the dining room. Marcy and Clint lived in a rather large house so their dining room was set up with a large table to accommodate ten, and two smaller card tables which sat four people each.

David walked over to Marcy. “Mrs. Brewer, this looks extraordinary. Did you do all of this?”

Marcy smiled, “Some members of the family brought various dishes, but Christmas only comes once a year. It’s my favorite holiday, and this year is much more special because my _whole_ family is here.”

David smiled. He looked down at his watch and started to wonder where Patrick was. He had been gone a couple hours and he couldn’t understand what was taking so long. “Have you heard from Patrick at all, Mrs. Brewer?”

“I texted him earlier and he said he’d be home soon. There is plenty of food here. If you want to wait to eat with him, I’m completely fine with that.”

David grabbed his phone.

**David: **Are you coming soon? I’m completely salivating over the spread at your mother’s house. Everyone is about to sit down and eat.

**Patrick: ** I should be home in about 15 minutes. Go ahead and start without me.

**David: **I’ll wait for you always. I love you! *kissy face emoji*

**Patrick: ** I love you more!

+++++++

Patrick arrived back at his parent’s house excited to see so many cars! It looked like the Roses had arrived. Patrick walked in to find David refilling beverages.

“You’ve been gone awhile. I thought you had abandoned your family!”

Patrick pulled David in by his waist and took the opportunity to kiss him under the mistletoe.

“Yum, but what’s wrong? That wasn’t your usual happy to see me kiss.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s neck and rested his forehead against David’s.

“I’m just glad to be here with you right now in this moment. Things didn’t go according to plan this morning, but everything is good!! Merry Christmas, my love!!”

David smiled. “Merry Christmas, honey.”

David kissed Patrick’s cheek and pulled away gently.

“Can I mix you a mimosa? Your mom and I whipped up a batch of strawberry mimosas and they seem to be a hit.”

“Strawberries… mmm….”

Patrick walked behind David and wrapped his arms around his waist and reached down to kiss David’s neck.

David slid out of Patrick’s grasp with a sly smile.

“Oh no you don’t, Patrick Brewer. Today is Christmas and we’re going to spend it with family…”

“I just want to take you upstairs and eat champagne dipped strawberries off your sexy body...hmmm…”

“Fuck Patrick! Someone already told me today that ‘playtime will need to wait for another day’. I’ve got to serve up these drinks.”

David escaped into the dining room.

Patrick watched David deliver drink after drink like it was normal... like he had done this many times before, except he hadn’t. 

He loved watching his family fall in love with him just as easily as he had. The ease at which each interaction flowed gave Patrick all the confidence in the world to do what he needed to do today. _What he wanted to do today._

A knock at the door interrupted Patrick’s thoughts.

Patrick went to answer the door and greeted a young man, brunette with messy but probably stylish hair. He looked relaxed in a classy sort of way.

“Hello, I’m looking for Patrick.”

“That’s me. Patrick Brewer.”

“Sebastian Rayne, Mariah Carey’s personal photographer.”

Sebastian held out his hand to Patrick which Patrick took and shook.

“Mariah will be by in a bit. She sent me early to get set up.”

“Come on in. Are you hungry?”

Sebastian came in and just happened to steal a glance down the hallway which included a side profile of David. He smiled.

“No, I’m ok, but thank you. This is quite a full house.”

“Yes, it is. My boyfriend David is meeting my family for the first time and his family is here, but tis the season.”

Sebastian casually asked, “David is your boyfriend?”

“He is.”

Sebastian stepped out the view of the hallway long enough to take his camera off his shoulder.

Patrick suddenly heard glass shatter. It sounded like it came from the dining room. He headed down the hallway where he saw large chards of glass and blood. He watched his step as he approached the dining room.

“What happened? Where’s David?”

“I saw him dart down the stairs toward the basement after the glass broke. Maybe he was embarrassed he dropped it?” Marcy suggested.

Alexis got up from the table, “Button, let me help you clean this up.”

Alexis started to walk down the hall and pushed Patrick into the bathroom for a moment and closed the door.

“Alexis, what’s going on?” Patrick’s voice was starting to raise with intensity.

“Patrick, I don’t want you to panic, but David’s ex-boyfriend Sebastian Rayne is in your kitchen.”

“Sebastian …Sebastian …oh….._the Sebastian_?”

“Yes, one in the same.”

“Shit. I need to find David.”

“Go find him, Button. I'll clean up the glass, but I need gloves or something.”

Alexis and Patrick came out of the bathroom to find that the glass was already cleaned up.

Patrick went back to the kitchen and Sebastian was gone.

Patrick checked the dining room, the bedrooms... even the basement...David was gone too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs featured in any of my fics can be found on my fic [playlist](https://music.amazon.com/my/playlists/Vanillahigh00%E2%80%99s+Fic+Playlist+/e5e6debe-5819-4229-a925-f7a554c812be)! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on Instagram as vanilla_high_00.
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!


	8. Jar of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian shows up amongst others....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my amazing beta [ jka724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka724/pseuds/jka724) who was my savior through this chapter! I couldn't have finalized this chapter without her support and guidance!

_Oh my God!  
What the fuck is going on?  
Why is he here?_

He escaped through the basement and found a bench in Patrick’s backyard. He needed a few moments to collect his thoughts. David couldn’t get out of there fast enough. His mind was racing and his heart was beating at what felt like an alarming pace. _Deep breaths_ he told himself….breathe in…...breathe out….breathe in….breathe out. Patrick always knew how to calm David down when he got to this place, but he wasn’t here. Oh, that’s right, because David ran out of the house like a scared child after breaking a glass instead of facing everything head on. How was that going to look to Marcy and Clint? 

Really though...why was Sebastian Rayne at Patrick’s parents’ house? Why would he even try to track David down now? He wouldn’t be bold enough to stalk him and follow him here, would he? 

First Rachel and now Sebastian. Was the universe trying to test them? Was this punishment for following Patrick home when he said he wanted time alone? David just wanted to find Patrick, scoop him up in his arms and head back to Schitts Creek… to their own little bubble where no one could hurt them. 

What was he so afraid of? He just finished telling Alexis how optimistic he was finally feeling about their relationship, until a glance at Sebastian triggered every single relationship insecurity that had ever existed in his mind. 

Sebastian was king at making David feel safe in their relationship only to tear him down moments later. He promised David the world early on in their relationship, and why not? David had money and Sebastian was a struggling artist/photographer. David had never been with anyone who talked about the future, so it was easy to get caught up.

He ignored all the red flags....

Sebastian never offered to pay for anything….even a coffee.

He never called David to check on him if he was feeling under the weather.

He always asked David for money, promising to pay him back, but David never saw a dime.

When they went out with friends, Sebastian would engage in conversation with everyone, but David.

Sebastian never displayed any affection in public unless the paparazzi were around. 

In bed, he was very selfish. Always more concerned with his own needs than David’s. If David was satisfied it was a bonus, but never a necessity. He would always tell David that he had a rough, stressful day and needed David to take care of him.

Why did David let this happen? How did he fall so hard? 

His words… Sebastian always complimented how David looked, how he smelled, how happy David made him. He talked about the future. He said when Sebastian became a well known artist in New York, they could be a power couple. David loved the thought so he took every opportunity to support Sebastian’s ambitions. David had money to burn, so why not invest it in Sebastian, his future….or so he thought at the time.

His actions… Sebastian would bring David flowers or make him breakfast once in a while. Sebastian could cook, which David had no interest in doing. Since he had his own place, Adelina was no longer at his disposal, and a home cooked meal was much more satisfying than take out. As selfish as Sebastian was during sex, when he _would_ focus on David’s needs, the sex was hot, which kept them both interested.

As different as Sebastian and Patrick were, David found himself comparing the two. Patrick certainly couldn’t be after David for his money because Lord knows he had none. They had only been together for about eight months and they were already talking about moving in together? Were they rushing things? The sex was hotter than anything David had ever experienced, but that was not a reason to move in together. Yes, David loved Patrick beyond all reason and Patrick said all the right things, but he’s only been with David. How does he really know that David is “the one?” Is Patrick just getting caught up in this relationship until he finds someone more stable, a male form of Rachel? It wasn’t lost on David how different he and Rachel were. What if Patrick was to find a guy just like her one day? He spent over a third of his life with her if not closer to half. Yes, of course it ended because he found out he was gay, but that just means that he needs a guy who is more like her. If that’s the case, who does that leave David with? Is he supposed to live the rest of his life alone?

++++++++  
_What the fuck just happened? _

_What the fuck is Sebastian doing here?_

Patrick walked into the kitchen and just stretched his arms out over the counter looking out the window. What more could go wrong today? Rachel never called him back to return the rings, and now Sebastian. How is it possible that he’s Mariah’s photographer? _Oh shit!_ Does he know why Mariah is coming over today? Is he going to tell David? 

Patrick had texted Mariah to let her know that he had planned to propose to David and if she was still in town, he wanted to call on her help. Fortunately for Patrick, Mariah’s flight out on Christmas Day had been cancelled. What are the chances that would happen? Patrick had taken that as a sign that the proposal was meant to happen. 

“Patrick, what happened to David?” 

Patrick looked over at Marcy who displayed a great deal of concern on her face.

“Mariah Carey’s photographer is one of David’s exes from New York. He had quite a hold on him. I think his arrival spooked him and now I can’t find him anywhere. Mom, this is such a mess.”

“Maybe David just needed a few minutes. Give him some space.”

“The photographer is gone too.”

“He probably went to find David to bring him back in the house?”

“That should be me. He’s upset and I’m not there to comfort him. How does that look?”

Alexis entered the kitchen.

“Button, even if Sebastian found him, he doesn’t have that hold on him anymore. He loves you.”

“I’d feel a lot better if I could just pull him into my arms right now. It’s just one thing after another ...first Rachel ...then Rachel and the rings ...now Sebastian. I don’t know how things could get worse at this point.”

Alexis furrowed her brow, “Um excuse me…..Rachel and the rings?”

“Oh, that’s right, you haven’t heard. Rachel picked up the rings I had made for David at our local jewelry store. It was a mistake at the jeweler.”

“Um…...Patrick, you know you can’t propose without a ring?”

“Alexis, I know. I have a replacement. Please don’t make me feel worse than I already do. This is a complete disaster. I should just wait…”

+++++++++

A tap on the shoulder interrupted David’s spiral. 

“Hey David.”

David jumped. “Sebastian, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I work for Mariah Carey now and I’m here with her on tour...pretty amazing huh?”

“Why the fuck would she hire a _dick_ like you?”

“Whoa, come on, David...show me some love. We were so good together.”

“Ya, when you were high and no one else was around.”

Sebastian gave David a sly smile as he slid down next to David and started to rub his shoulders. 

“That’s not how I remember it. You used to love my body on top of you, underneath you, inside of you….. you’d scream my name… you were putty in my hands.” 

“I’m pretty sure I can count on one hand how many times you actually got me off, so yeah, sure.”

“Come take a walk with me.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“I want to hear what you’ve been up to.”

“Um ...that's a hard pass.”

“Short walk and you can go back to farmer boy.”

“Farmer boy?”

“He wears mid range denim and button down shirts. He looks like he belongs on a farm. Not in your bed.”

“You gave up your right to decide who belongs in my bed the day I walked in and found you fucking Thaddeus.”

“Are you really still mad about that? He was just a fling.”

“But we were together, and I think that slipped your mind every time we went out unless there was a reporter around.”

“Maybe I should have treated you better.”

“You think? So who are you screwing over these days?”

Without realizing it, David had gotten up and started walking away from Patrick’s house. David wouldn’t admit it, but on some level he was still drawn him like a moth to a flame.

“Sadly, no one.”

“You’re such an asshole. Remind me why we’re having this conversation?”

“Because you won’t admit it, but you’re glad to see me.”

“I’m trying to figure out what I can do to get you to leave.”

+++++++++

“Button, everything’s going to be okay. I talked to David this morning. You guys are solid. Just give him some time. So ummmm... why is Sebastian here again?”

“Of all things, he’s Mariah Carey’s photographer. She and I cooked up this whole plan when she found out I was proposing and her flight got cancelled.”

“Oh my God! David is going to be over the moon! He couldn’t stop raving about last night.”

“I know he will be…..I just need him and Mariah here at this point. I’m ready to do this now! Otherwise I may just lose my nerve. Today’s such a disaster.”

“Patrick, do you see this house? Everyone is happy, everyone is enjoying each other’s company and my parents are actually acting half normal for a change. No one has to know why David ran off. Everything is good.”

Alexis reached in and gave Patrick a hug. Alexis loved Patrick from day one, and was slightly disappointed to discover he was gay, but when she saw how perfect he was for David, she got over any rejection from Patrick rather quickly. The idea of having another brother excited her a great deal. Patrick and David were so different that it was like having the best of both worlds.

As they were talking, there was a knock at the door and Patrick headed over to answer it.

“Merry Christmas, Patrick!”

_Fuck._ “Merry Christmas Rachel. Outside. Now!”

Patrick motioned for Rachel to head back outside. He felt a slight sense of relief at Rachel’s arrival, but not sure it would last long as he was about to let her have it, or at least let her feel as shitty as he did this morning.

“Rachel, listen, I know things aren’t great between us right now, but what the hell were you _thinking_ taking those rings? You really fucked things up for me. I can’t understand after all this time why you’d do that? Why can’t you let me move on?” 

“Patrick.” She didn’t look sorry. She looked mad. And, no. It was Patrick’s turn to be mad for once.

“No, Rachel, I’m done being nice. I love you, okay? I’ll always love you.” Alexis peeked around the corner at those words, suddenly concerned for David. He _loved_ her? 

“But only as a friend. That’s it. You can’t insert yourself in my life like this. It’s not fair to me. It’s not fair to David! I love him, Rach. I was going to propose today! And everything’s messed up now!”

“Well, good!” Rachel was angry, maybe even a little frantic. 

“Seriously, where the fuck are the damn rings?” Patrick had never been this cold to Rachel before, but he was over it at this point. David was missing and Rachel was toying with him.

“How many guys have you been with? Why do you all of a sudden feel the need to get married? You couldn’t commit to me. What makes you think you can commit to him? Are you afraid of being alone? Is that why you strung me along all these years?”

“Rachel, you begged me to get back together each and every time! If you want to point fingers, let's do it. I tried to be alone, but you wouldn’t have it. I think you’re the one who's afraid of being alone. Yes, David is the only man I’ve been with, but everything inside of me is telling me that he is the one, and I’ve never felt that before…..not even with us. I’m sorry if that hurts you, but it's the truth.”

“Almost fifteen years. I think this is going to take a minute to get over.”

“I’m sorry Rach.”

“You’re rushing into this.”

“Thank you for your concern, but this isn’t your decision and this isn’t your life.”

“I still can’t believe you can let _ ‘us’ _ go that easily.”

“I let go of our future as a couple the day I left town and headed for Schitt’s Creek. You never let go. I never contacted you after I left. I never answered your texts. I gave you the opportunity to move on. I always hoped that we could be friends one day, but I knew I had to put space between us to allow that to happen.”

Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out the long black box. She handed it over to him.

Alexis couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Why did she ever doubt Patrick? Now all she wanted to do was protect him. She came barreling down the stairs outside and inserted herself right into Rachel’s space crossing her arms.

“I think it’s time for you to go, Rachel.” 

“You need to step back, bitch.”

And Alexis wasn’t having any of that. She slapped her right across the face. 

Rachel went stiff. The expression on her face slowly transformed from shock to regret. “Oh my God! I’m sorry Patty. I’m sorry about the rings. I made a horrible mistake. The store called me and asked me to pick them up. I had no idea that you and David were serious enough to get married. When I got home and realized what those rings were for, a part of me didn’t know how to react. I think you tried to warn me yesterday, but I didn’t want to hear it and then when he ran out I assumed everything was over with him. Good luck. And… goodbye.” She gave him a quick hug and turned to leave. She quickly got into her car and left.

Patrick wrapped his arms around Alexis as they headed back inside.

“Thank you, Alexis. I don’t know what to say.”

“Anything for you, button.” She smiled at him, and with a quick little boop to the nose. 

+++++++++++

David and Sebastian walked for a bit talking about what was going on in New York. They talked about David’s family leaving, and how they landed in Schitts Creek. They didn’t talk about Patrick or about the store. The whole conversation centered around New York and Sebastian.

They entered a park and sat down on a bench. The park reminded him of a park in the center of town in Schitt’s Creek that wasn’t located too far from the store. Patrick and David would close for lunch sometimes, grab a sandwich from Cafe Tropical and go eat lunch in the park. It had become one of their favorite traditions. It was always so quiet….just a place for them to focus on each other, even if they just sat there in silence in each other’s arms. 

Sebastian turned to his side and grabbed David’s hand.

David pulled away. “I can’t. There’s nothing between us anymore. Except regret.” 

He got up and started heading back toward Patrick’s house. Sebastian ran to catch up to him.

“You regret our time together?”

“Yes! It took so long just to feel alright after I left… I wished I had missed the first time that we kissed, because you broke all your promises….”

“David, we could have had all of that. You just needed to be more open. We can still have all of that.”

“Really...are you aware I have no money?”

“David, it was never about the money.”

“Hmmm...ummm...think about what you just said. Who paid every time we went out? Who bought your supplies? Who helped you pay your bills?”

“You took good care of me, and now I can take good care of you. This Mariah gig pays well! I travel a lot but we can do what we planned ...come on… I can tell you miss New York! Come back with me...forget farmer boy!”

“I’ve grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms. I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time?!”

“David, you should have never left me.”

David stopped. He and Sebastian were now standing in front of Patrick’s house.

“You keep talking about farmer boy, but you know what? He’s my farmer boy. He loves me for me and all that comes with it. He’s smart and funny, and fucking brilliant in bed. He satisfies me in a way you were never capable of. I am enough for him. He doesn’t need anyone else. So sorry that I’m not willing to run back into the inferno that was our relationship. I love my life with him.”

Sebastian clapped his hand and laughed.

“Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself? Because I have a hard time believing he gives you what you need!”

“Sebastian, fuck off. I don’t know what you’re doing here, or how you found me, but I don’t care. I’ve wasted enough time with you. I need to go find Patrick.”

++++++++

Patrick, at this point, was just exhausted and needed some time alone. He retreated to his bedroom and just sat down and looked at the black box. He debated if he wanted to open it. Alexis entered his room. 

“Can I see the rings?”

She opened it up to reveal a long black velvet box with four gold rings inside. As she opened the box, she smiled. 

Patrick smiled as he removed each ring, one by one. Each ring was engraved:

_B-13_

_Forever_

_11:05am_

_6-22-17_

“What’s the story behind these rings?”

“Ray’s office had one of those deli counter ticket dispensers. The day that David came to file his incorporation paperwork, Ray pulled a ticket and handed it to David. It was ‘B-13.’ “

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard your version of this story. How did you know you wanted to pursue something with him?”

“There was something about him…besides the fact he’s beautiful. He left that morning and I couldn’t stop smiling. I wasn’t really sure why exactly till I started listening to a plethora of voicemails he left me. He was clearly flustered. He came back later that day and after that visit, I knew I needed to see him again. As you know, I paid a few visits to the store and before I knew it, we were business partners. As we started to spend every day together, I knew I wanted more, but I didn’t know if he felt the same way. This was all so new and I didn’t really know how to deal with all of it... until the day of his birthday. When he kissed me that night I knew I was hooked….line and sinker.”

Patrick walked by his bedroom window which looked out to the front of the house where he caught a glance of David and Sebastian. David looked upset.

Alexis made her way over to the window. “They look so intense.”

“David doesn’t look happy. I need to get his attention without causing a scene. I need to send him a song.”

“Send him a song?”

“We always send each other music when words can’t convey what we’re feeling.”

Patrick pulled out his phone and zapped David with a text and a song.

**Patrick:** Please come inside and talk to me. I’m sure he scared you, but we can get through this. Play this song. Focus on the title. I love you!

Patrick watched David. He wasn’t reaching for his phone.

++++++++

Just as David turned to head back into the house, Sebastian grabbed David’s arm, grabbed his face onto his. Soft lips brushing against each other. David was caught up in this kiss till he realized he wasn’t kissing Patrick…

+++++++

“No, No, No!!”

Alexis rushed over to Patrick. “Oh, Patrick…..I’m so sorry.” She stood there with Patrick and saw David and Sebastian kissing. 

“David, pull away, damn it. Pull away…..what the fuck, David?”

Alexis pulled Patrick into a hug for comfort. 

“Button, I can imagine this is hard to watch, but I don’t think this is what it looks like. Talk to David before you panic. He loves you. He wouldn’t blow things with you for _him_. I spent a lot of time with David after they broke up and it wasn’t pretty. He took that break up pretty hard.”

Patrick was trying to be brave in front of Alexis, but this lingering kiss between David and Sebastian was killing him. After everything Patrick and David had gone through in the last twenty-four hours, he had to believe there was nothing else to that kiss. _There couldn’t be anymore to it!_

“I just want to be alone right now.”

++++++++

“What the actual fuck Sebastian?”

“David, you were totally into that kiss.”

“I certainly wasn’t thinking of you.”

David felt his phone buzz and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

**Patrick: **Please come inside and talk to me. I’m sure he scared you, but we can get through this. Play this song. Focus on the title. I love you!

David smiled…”Eternal Flame.” Yes, their love was burning like an eternal flame and David knew that. _Shit!_ Did Patrick see that kiss? Even if he had, his text didn’t indicate he was upset. 

“Why are you smiling?”

“Patrick sent me a song. He always sends me a song to let me know he’s thinking about me when we’re apart. He loves me, Sebastian, and I love him. I’m not really sure you know the meaning of the word.”

“David, you never gave me a chance….._us_ a chance.”

“I think you gave up on us long before I did.”

As they continued to argue, a limo pulled up.

David watched as Mariah stepped out and smiled at David. He squealed, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree!

“Oh my god! Mariah Carey? Again? It must be Christmas!!!!

“Merry Christmas, David!” She kissed both of his cheeks. “Where is that adorable boyfriend of yours?”

“He’s in the house. But first how did you find us? Why are you here?”

“My flight got cancelled and Patrick told me to come over and enjoy a good old fashioned family Christmas. Maybe sing some Christmas carols?”

“A private Mariah Carey concert. Can you imagine? I can’t believe Patrick brought you back here!”

“Don’t let him go, he’s a keeper, David.”

“Yes, yes, he is.”

“So tell me .... What are you two doing out here if Patrick’s in there?” 

“Mariah, David’s my ex-boyfriend. I was trying to convince him that he doesn’t belong with that farmer guy. He needs to come back to New York with us.”

David rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air. “Enough Sebastian!”

Mariah was glaring at him in disbelief. “Sebastian, shut the fuck up, and leave them alone! David and Patrick are the real deal. Stop harassing them or I’ll fire your ass!”

The embarrassment on Sebastian’s face was so satisfying to David. He thought he had Mariah in his trance like he did everyone else. But Mariah is the queen. “But Mariah, you don’t understand…”

“Sebastian, not another word.”

David chuckled. He had never been able to talk to Sebastian like Mariah Carey just manhandled him. David and Mariah headed back into the house arm in arm, with a defeated Sebastian in tow. 

“David! David! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Go See Patrick right now. Button needs you. He’s in his room.”

Without hesitation, David headed up the stairs toward Patrick’s room. He turned the corner and peeked inside. Patrick was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. 

David spoke first, gently. “Hi.”

Patrick looked up as a few tears streamed down his face. 

“Hello, David. Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs featured in any of my fics can found on my fic [playlist](https://music.amazon.com/my/playlists/Vanillahigh00%E2%80%99s+Fic+Playlist+/e5e6debe-5819-4229-a925-f7a554c812be)! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from the song “Jar of Hearts” by Christina Perri. A couple of the things David says to Sebastian are lines from the song.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> I'm also on Instagram as vanillahigh_high_00.
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!


	9. Endless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this chapter and it wasn't right so I took it down. If you read the original, I hope you like this version as well if not better.
> 
> A special thank you to my amazing beta [ jka724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka724/pseuds/jka724) who held my hand through this chapter and calmed me down when I got seriously frustrated.
> 
> Additional thanks to [ point_of_no_return](https://archiveofourown.org/users/point_of_no_return/pseuds/point_of_no_return) and [ dawns_early_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/pseuds/dawns_early_light) who also provided great feedback and support on this chapter.

David spoke first, gently. “Hi.”

Patrick looked up as a few tears streamed down his face. 

“Hello, David. Can we talk?”

David didn’t have to ask Patrick to know he saw _everything_. The tears, the disappointment displayed all over his face. This was all too familiar…..this was David yesterday. He _had_ to be the strong one this time. He just stood up to Sebastien Raine, something he never thought he’d be able to do, but being with Patrick had made him a stronger and more secure person. 

David approached Patrick and sat down next to him on his bed. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to make everything okay. He leaned over to pull Patrick in his arms.

Patrick pulled away. “David, wait… I’m gonna need a minute...”

And, okay, that hurt. “It didn’t mean anything, Patrick.”

“You let him kiss you.” He sounded angry now. “He still has a hold on you.”

David didn’t want to start rehashing the past, but clearly a soft and heartfelt approach to this mess wasn’t going to work. “Patrick, did you forget about yesterday?”

“David, it’s not the same. Rachel didn’t know I was gay. She was processing that. Sebastien is a jerk who used and manipulated you.”

“Ok… point well made, but I did stop the kiss. I did tell him to fuck off. I want to be with _you_. This doesn’t change anything with us. Right?”

Patrick sat there, contemplating. “David, I want to be with you, too, but this is a lot to process. I can’t just shake it off. I can’t wrap my brain around the fact that you left with him, let alone let him kiss you like that… I don’t know how to handle that.” He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “I thought I was ready to talk this out, but I think I need to be alone right now.” 

“Patrick…”

Patrick cut him off. “David, please.”

“Okay. I love you.”

When Patrick didn’t answer, David closed the door and headed downstairs. He felt his face starting to turn red and his eyes becoming misty. Patrick had never not said ‘I love you’ in return. 

What a mess. Had he stayed in Schitt’s Creek like Patrick had asked, none of this would have happened. Patrick would have been back home tomorrow and they could have just had their own private post Christmas celebration. Instead he shows up, finds Patrick with Rachel, which they work through only to discover David with Sebastien. Everything had come full circle leaving both of them heartbroken and devastated. 

David headed toward the kitchen when he realized how hungry he was. He never ate this morning. He filled up a big plate with a smorgasbord of food. He figured he would give Patrick some alone time before trying again. _They had to be able to work this out._

Alexis walked into the kitchen to find David stuffing his face. “David, where’s Patrick?”

He told her everything as he ate, practically licking the plate clean when he was through. 

“David, you know he’s right. Rachel isn’t Sebastien. Rachel and Patrick were together for years. And she just found out why he left her. She was probably heartbroken. You and Sebastien were together for five minutes, and he treated you horribly. Not like Button.”

“If this is intended to help….” 

Alexis was quick to cut him off. She was being uncharacteristically patient with him. Kind even. “What I’m trying to say is....I don’t like how Rachel reacted, but put yourself in her shoes. You love Patrick so much. Would _you_ have easily let Patrick go?”

He understood. He didn’t want to, but he did. “Well fuck, Alexis.” 

“So… Say you’re sorry. It’s just a blip. He loves you.”

“I want to. I will. But he asked me to give him space. Now please go so I can shame eat my way through a few more platefuls of this food. _So_ much better than Cafe Tropical. ”

“Just don’t wait too long. Don’t mess this up, David!”

David refilled his plate and headed down the hall to the dining room so he could polish off another serving in peace. Seconds later, he heard the door open and turned to see Mariah smiling at him. She handed him a mimosa and took a seat. “Where’s Patrick?”

“He’s quite miffed at me at the moment.”

“God, I can’t keep up with you two. What happened?”

“Your photographer happened,” he said, embarrassed.

“What did Sebastien do now?”

“He kissed me just before you pulled in. It didn’t mean anything, but Patrick saw it happen. I shouldn’t have even been out there talking to him. I realize now it was a serious error in judgement. He’s not a good person.”

“Ugh, that’s right you used to date.” Mariah remembered arriving at the Brewers to find David and Sebastien arguing in front of the house. It was after that argument that she recalled Sebastien telling Mariah that he wanted to take David back to New York. It all made sense now. _Damn Sebastien! _

“Please don’t remind me.” As David shoved a rather large bite of quiche in his mouth.

“Look, I know you love Patrick. And trust me, I’m well aware of the kind of person Sebastien is. This will be his last tour with me. Just go talk to Patrick. That boy is head over heels in love with you. He just needs to know you feel the same way.”

“Okay, and thank you. Who would have thought that Mariah Carey would be giving me relationship advice? I still can’t even believe you’re here.” He playfully pinched her arm and giggled. “Are you even real?? Okay, okay, I just need one more mimosa before I muster up the courage to go talk to him.”

She laughed and grabbed two more mimosas from the counter. As she did, David grabbed his phone.

**David:** Patrick, can we please talk? 

He waited, but those three little bubbles didn’t appear. 

**David:** I messed up. But I love you. And I’m not going to lose you. 

No bubbles.

**David:** You’re the love of my life, Patrick. No one else. And I know that now. I’ve never been more sure of anything.

No Response. David was trying to remain optimistic that either Patrick had his phone on silent or he just didn’t have it with him.

**David:** You’re it for me. 

Still nothing. At this point he was making a grand gesture.

**David:** I want to marry you, Patrick Brewer. 

Once David hit send, his face immediately lit up. It felt right. He did it. He said it out loud, but how would Patrick feel about that? They just talked about moving in together. They haven’t even been together for a year. Doesn’t matter now. It's too late and the text is sent. David tried to mentally prepare himself for all possible outcomes.

“Who are you texting?” Mariah asked as she shimmied her way back into the dining room carrying a couple glasses.

“I texted Patrick hoping he’ll talk to me.”

Mariah smiled. “You have a pretty big smile on your face. He must have responded?”

“I told him I wanted to get married. I know it sounds so…...”

Mariah cut David off as she gushed, “Oh my God, David!!!! Yes, you asked him to marry you?” Mariah immediately got up and hugged David.

In his wildest dreams David never would have imagined allowing himself to be vulnerable enough to ask another human being to share the rest of his life with him. He certainly never pictured sharing this moment with Mariah Carey. Everything about this moment was a dream come true. The biggest question was ‘how did Patrick feel’ about this? In time, David hoped to find out.

Mariah and David sat and talked some more about David and Patrick, about music, touring and concerts while David ate a few more bits and finished that mimosa.

++++++++++++++++

Patrick laid down on his bed trying to push away the jealousy that was raging inside him. He knew David loved him. It was just… how could he know for sure that Sebastien wouldn’t do this again, and that David wouldn’t fall for it? That David wouldn’t leave?  
He heard his phone buzz a few times, but he ignored it. He wasn’t ready to talk to David or anyone else for that matter. 

Between David and Alexis, Patrick had heard the stories about Sebastien. He was abusive and manipulative. He was easy on the eyes, so Patrick could see how David could get wrapped up with someone like him….Sebastien said all the right things when he wanted something. He was exciting and alluring. 

But Patrick wasn’t those things. He was regular. He was simple. Nothing about him was exciting or alluring. 

_David_ was those things. His look, his personality, his high class taste, his experiences, his worldliness, his whole aesthetic. And his kiss….oh god, the way he kissed… .he had softest, most gentle lips that could ravage him in a heartbeat. 

He was so much more than that, though. He was also caring, kind, and good. He brought Patrick chicken noodle soup when he was stuck in bed with the flu and massaged his sore muscles after a rough workout at the gym. He was patient with him when he needed him to be, but he pushed him when he needed it too. 

And let’s not forget business. He was a brilliant businessman whether he would’ve admitted it or not. Granted he wasn’t the most fiscally responsible, but he had charisma that could charm the pants off any potential customer or buyer.

There were so many dimensions to David, and Patrick loved all of them. David was the ying to Patrick’s yang...one of the many reasons he loved David. And he didn’t care who or what tried to get in the way of them being together. He wouldn’t let it. 

He needed to prove it. He needed to do what he planned to do today. He needed to propose.

++++++++++++

David decided it was time to head upstairs. It had been just over a half hour, and he hoped Patrick would be willing to forgive him. He really wanted him to come downstairs and enjoy Christmas with his family. He knew how much his family meant to him, and that they wouldn’t get to do anything like this again for a very long time. 

As for the texts, he wasn’t going to even mention them. He knew at some point he would address them, but first he needed Patrick to forgive him. He was Patrick’s and he was going to make sure he understood that, no matter how much begging he had to do. 

There was no way that David could ever imagine letting Patrick go, and for a moment his heart broke for Rachel. He couldn’t picture having to give him up. The thought was inconceivable and just not possible.

++++++++++++

Just as Patrick was about to pick up his phone to text David, there was a knock at the door. 

There stood David with two mimosas.

“Can I come in?”

Patrick sat up. Just seeing David made him feel calm. A sense of relief came over him. David put the drinks down and sat down next to Patrick. He turned to look at him, a half smile forming over his face. 

“Patrick, I’m sorry.”

“David, I….”

David cut him off. “No, listen. You have nothing to be sorry about. You were right...I should have _never_ kissed him back. I should have _never_ even given him the chance. I shouldn’t have run away and I certainly shouldn’t have gone off to talk to him.”

“Yeah...” 

“When I saw him, everything came back.” 

“_What_?” Panic rose in Patrick’s voice. He didn’t expect this at all. He had convinced himself that David was over Sebastien. 

“My first thought was that he was going to reveal to everyone, to you, how weak I am. How I’m just damaged goods. How I’m not worthy of _all of this_.” He moved his hands between them, and Patrick felt the air move. He was like a magnet in David’s orbit. “So I ran.” 

David’s eyes were threatening to spill all the tears he was holding in. 

“I don’t understand.“ Patrick watched him carefully. 

“I used to think his approval meant something. But I know now that it doesn’t. And I used to think he could control how other people viewed me. But… I’m starting to realize that he can’t control that. He can’t change the way you see me. I left with him because I thought I needed to talk to him. I wanted to get a sense as to what he would say to you when you two came face to face. I know it doesn't make sense, but I'm hoping you can try to understand.” 

“No, David. He can’t change what I think about you or how I feel about you. No one can.” 

Patrick’s confirmation was all the validation David needed although he knew Patrick was not Sebastien. His relationship with Patrick didn’t bare any resemblance to that of his relationship with Sebastien. David’s heart was safe with Patrick. David reached out and held Patrick’s hands in his. He moved just a little closer, close enough to smell Patrick’s cologne. To feel his breath. “I know now that there is nothing he could've said to you that would have affected us, but I was honestly afraid in the moment. Patrick, you’re the only person in this whole world that I want to be with, but it’s not just that. You’re… you make me realize I deserve to be happy. And loved. And I don’t ever want to let this feeling go. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I need _you_, Patrick.” 

“Of course you deserve to be happy, David. And just so we’re clear, you know I need _you_ too, right? You and I have built a life together. I can’t imagine my life without _you_.” 

Patrick pulled David into a hug they just melted into. They just needed to feel close. Just a need to feel connected. 

After a few moments, David gently pulled away and looked at Patrick. 

“Patrick, close your eyes. Give me your hand.” 

David placed Patrick’s hand on his heart. 

“Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same?” He smiled playfully. “My heart only beats for you, Patrick Brewer.” 

Patrick laughed. And as he opened his eyes, he heard music. “What’s going on downstairs?” 

“Something about Brewer Christmas carols? Don’t worry… Mariah’s handling it.” 

He quickly pulled David in for a kiss. One he had longed to give him for hours. It was soft and passionate, but full of love. 

After several minutes, Alexis popped her head in the room. 

“Ew-e! If you could stop sucking face for like _five seconds_, Mariah asked to see you two downstairs.” 

David smiled as he pulled Patrick up, “Let’s go.” 

David started down the stairs, while Patrick sneakily grabbed the black box he’d been hiding under his pillow. He slipped it into his back pocket. 

Mariah greeted them at the bottom of the stairs, “Hey lover boys! We’ve all missed you down here. ” 

“Sorry about that, we just needed some time to talk.” Patrick smiled. 

Mariah gave David a knowing smile. “I’m _so_ glad everything worked out.” She fixed her eyes on Patrick. “Can I borrow you for a moment?” 

She pulled Patrick into the kitchen. “Are you still ready to do this?” 

“Yes, I’m more than ready….today is the day, and this is the moment. ” 

“Let’s do this,” Mariah smiled. “You’re going to become my favorite duet partner outside of Michael Buble.” 

Patrick blushed, and followed her back into the living room. 

Mariah took command of the crowd in the living room. She told everyone how Patrick had sung with her at the concert, and how much she loved his voice. “And since I love singing with him so much, I was hoping he and I could duet a non Christmas song for you. Would that be okay?” 

Everyone cheered as Patrick joined her at the front of the room. 

Marcy brought over a couple stools for Mariah and Patrick to sit on. David had positioned himself toward the front of the room to get a close up view of his favorite duet couple. 

“This song goes out to David.” Patrick announced with a wide grin displayed on his face. 

David exhibited a shy, but pleased smile. 

With eyes bright and gentle, Patrick focused on David as he started to sing. 

**Patrick:**  
_My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

**Mariah:**  
_My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

Patrick walked over to David and squeezed his hand. 

**Patrick:**  
_And I...  
I want to share all my love with you.  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes _

**Mariah:**  
_(your eyes, your eyes), _

**Patrick:**  
_They tell me how much you care.  
Oh, yes...you'll always be...my endless love._

Patrick, still holding David’s hand led him to the middle of the open room. He wrapped his hands around David’s waist and David wrapped his hands around Patrick’s neck and shoulder as they started swaying.

David never tired of Patrick’s voice or his public serenades. He had never experienced anything like that before with anyone else. No one had ever cared enough, but Patrick did. He always displayed any and all affection for David proudly.

**Mariah and Patrick:**  
_Two hearts.  
Two hearts that beat as one.  
Our lives have just begun.  
And forever I'll hold you close in my arms.  
I can't resist your charms.  
And I...I'd be a fool for you, I'm sure.  
You know I don't mind.  
(No, you know I don't mind)  
And baby, you mean the world to me.  
I know I've found in you, my endless love.  
And love,  
I'd be that fool,  
For you, I'm sure.  
You know I don't mind.  
(Whoa, you know I don't mind)  
Oh, yes,  
You'd be the only one,  
Cause no, I can't deny,  
This love I have inside,  
And I'll give it all to you,  
My love (my love, my love).  
My endless love._

Once the song finished, everyone started to applaud, but they quieted down as Patrick moved slight away from David. He grabbed his hands, and felt them trembling. If he was honest, maybe his hands were trembling too. 

“David, you’re my everything. When you came into Ray’s office that day, I had no idea that you were going to turn my world upside down in the best way imaginable. I didn’t know it was possible to feel for another human being the way I feel about you. I can’t envision my life without you. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to argue with you about compromise at the store every day. I want your smile to be the last thing I see every night.”

David couldn’t hold back his tears. His eyes glistened under Patrick’s praise. How did he ever get to be so lucky? 

Patrick pulled out the long black box from his back pocket, and dropped down on one knee. 

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

David was frozen in place. He had dreamt about this day for so long. He never thought it would happen to him. But here was Patrick confessing his love for David in front of their family and friends…

“David, I love you so much.” He slowly opened the box and held it up to David. 

David’s eyes were hopeful and his smile was brighter than the sun. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“Will you be my endless love? Will you marry me?”

David let out a sob and got down on his knees with Patrick. He grabbed him by the arms, hands shaking. 

“Yes!! Oh my God, _yes_!!! I love you so much!!!!” He grabbed Patrick’s face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

The room was no longer silent, as loud whistles and applause filled the air. Patrick took David’s hand. He began to remove the silver bands one at a time, replacing them with gold ones. 

“Patrick, these are beautiful!” David couldn’t stop smiling at his left hand. “You made everything okay, Patrick. We’re going to be okay.”

“More than okay, David.” They got up and hugged. Patrick placed a chaste kiss on David’s neck.

Marcy and Moira, sporting big smiles of their own, entered the room with trays of champagne flutes. Once they were all passed out, Moira smiled and assumed center stage. “Sweet Patrick has made our David smile from the beginning. He’s shown David what it means to be loved. We are so excited to welcome you into our little family, Patrick.”

Marcy joined Moira at the front of the room and grabbed her hand excitedly.

“Oh Moira, when Patrick told us he was buying into the store so quickly, we were skeptical. Little did we know he had already fallen for his business partner.” She winked at Moira, who returned a warm smile. “We know Patrick is over the moon in love, and that’s all thanks to David! We’re so happy for you both and very excited to welcome another ‘son’ to the family. Raise your glasses to love! To David and Patrick!”

The clinking of glasses, the hugs, and the warm smiles from their joined families had both Patrick and David in tears. They spent the rest of the party hand in hand, neither daring to let this moment end. 

A short while later the day started to wind down and the party guests began to leave. Patrick and David had decided to stay with Patrick’s parents for one more night. 

As Alexis headed out she pulled Patrick into a hug.

“You did it brother Button! I knew it would all work out. There’s no splitting you two up. You’re like cute little soulmates!”

“Alexis _knew_?” David looked at Patrick with surprise.

“David, are you surprised?” Patrick responded. “I talked to your family this morning during your shower.”

Moira commented, “Sweet Pat-trick was adorably nervous to ask for our approval.”

“This was all planned and I didn’t know about it?” David was fighting back tears yet again, feeling his heart swell for his new fiance.

Mariah entered the room with a smile, “Even I knew!! You’d better invite me to the wedding!! Maybe I can sing a song?”

David pulled Mariah in for a hug. “It’s been a lifelong dream to meet you, and now I feel like I could even call you a friend! Thank you for everything! Just keep an eye on _that_ one.” David pointed in Sebastien’s direction who was sitting in the corner by himself. He looked desperate to get out of there.

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll send you photos myself so you don’t have to deal with him ever again. We’re going to head out, but congratulations you crazy love birds! Merry Christmas!” 

Mariah kissed both David and Patrick’s cheeks as she left. 

Before following her out the door, Sebastien stopped and approached David. “Look, I’m really sorry about everything. I can see you’re really happy. That’s great.” He reached out to place a hand on David’s arm, but David dodged it. 

“Sebastien, if it wasn’t very clear before, you and I have nothing left to say to each other. Ever. I hope you can move on. I did a long time ago.” He walked away tall and proud, and caught Patrick’s eyes. Patrick smiled at him and gave him a knowing wink. And David had never felt more loved. 

+++++++++++++++++++++

Everyone had left, and Marcy approached the living room with two mugs in hand.

“David, could I borrow you for a bit?”

“Yes, Mrs. Brewer.” David followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. David was happy to have this one on one time with her. He already loved his future mother in law very much. 

She handed him a mug of hot chocolate and he breathed it in. “Did you put the peanut butter whiskey in this?” He asked with a hopeful smile.

“Of course! We have a lot to celebrate…..to love, and to Patrick.”

“To Patrick,” he agreed.

They clinked glasses and David took a sip of the spiked concoction as shock spilled all over his face. “Oh, Mrs. Brewer, this is absolutely delightful.”

Marcy grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “First, you’re marrying my son. Please call me Marcy or Mom. Second, yes, it's amazing!”

“Marcy, I can’t thank you enough for welcoming me into your home, into your family… today was the **best** day of my life.”

“David, tell me….what happened at brunch? You ran out, and Patrick was so upset.”

He was embarrassed to have to talk about this, but the loving look in Marcy’s eyes eased him. He took a deep breath. “Mariah’s photographer is an ex of mine. We didn’t end on good terms. When I saw him, I panicked. I’m _so_ sorry.”

“I’m so sorry, David.” She thought about it for a moment. The mom in her wanted to interrogate David a little. She wanted to protect her son. But she realized at that moment that David was her son now too. She didn’t need a wedding to know that. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “I’m just so glad you came back, my sweet boy.”

A warmth ran through David’s chest at hearing those words. “Patrick means everything to me.” David looked down at his left hand. “I still can’t believe this is real. We’re getting married. Your son changed me in ways I never knew were possible.”

“You’ve changed _him_. You make him a better person. As a mother, I always thought he was perfect, but I realize now I never took the time to see the real him. You did, David. Since you and the store, he’s truly blossomed. Welcome to the family David. Just promise me you two will come around more often!”

And that was it. He couldn’t hold it in a second longer. He let the tears fall down his cheeks as he squeezed her hand right back. “I promise, _Mom_.” Marcy smiled at David looking absolutely elated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved my playlist for this fic to Spotify. [Check it out!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5KUK2dZuttpYWk4oiLbOd0?si=9mQ3yrVHTT2QZ53xW5OdJA) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!


	10. These are the Moments that Baby, I'm Amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Night and they finally have some privacy before they head back to Schitt's Creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the final chapter! Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support [ jka724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka724/pseuds/jka724) and [ dawns_early_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/pseuds/dawns_early_light)!! <3

David had finished his nightcap with Marcy and proceeded to find Patrick. Marcy and Clint had decided to retire for the evening. Considering that their bedroom was on the first floor and Patrick's bedroom was upstairs on the opposite end of the house, David was looking forward to some private time with his fiance. 

Patrick looked so relaxed when David found him upstairs lying down on his bed. He was wearing a fitted t-shirt that accentuated his toned arms. The arms David loved falling into when they cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. He was also wearing a fitted pair of sweatpants that perfectly formed around his thick thighs that always kept David in his place. 

David just stood in the doorway and stared. He watched Patrick as he lay there peacefully, asking himself how he ever got so lucky to find such a perfect man. Patrick was going to be his for all eternity. His heart fluttered at the thought. To think he could've ruined everything earlier today. If David learned anything from the Sebastien debacle this morning, it was to never trust an ex's intentions. David wouldn't repeat that mistake. He couldn't do anything to jeopardize what he and Patrick had. Theirs was that once in a lifetime love that not everyone finds. The kind of love that once you come upon it, you don't let go. 

As he entered his room, David saw that Patrick had been busy. The room was lit only by lavender-scented candles, one of David's favorite fragrances, glasses filled with Zhampagne, and soft music were playing. It sounded like a quiet pop station on Spotify or Pandora. 

"What's all this?" David's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he entered the room, gesturing at the candles and all the other accessories that set up the scene of a romantic evening in Patrick's childhood bedroom.

"Alone at last." Patrick grinned as he signaled for David to join him on his bed. He had no idea what David and his mother had been talking about for so long, but whatever it was didn't matter now. David was here, and he was going to focus on him. 

David joined Patrick leaning on his side, facing Patrick.

"Yes, but tell me again why we're closing the store tomorrow? I'm not complaining. My boss/fiance doesn't like to close the store. He feels it impacts customer loyalty." 

"I just asked the love of my life to marry me, and he said yes, do I need a better reason?" Before David could answer, Patrick closed the gap between them, pulling David's chin in reaching for a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled away a few moments later. "What if I'd rather do this all night long instead of driving back to Schitt's Creek?" 

"I'm ok with it if you're ok with it," David stated softly as he grinned and plunged back into Patrick.

Patrick pulled away this time with a smirk on his face.

"Ummm..... What's going on here, Patrick? What's that on your face?" David grew very suspicious of the expression he was currently displaying.

Patrick pulled out his phone. "Can we talk about these texts for a minute?" 

David knew this conversation was coming. 

"Texts? What texts?" David was trying to be coy.

"So, you honestly had no idea I was planning to propose earlier today?" Patrick furrowed his eyebrow.

David looked down at his left hand and smiled and then looked back up at Patrick. "You know how much I hate surprises, but what you did...today…this…" David gestured toward his left hand. "You couldn't have surprised me more if you tried. I don't even know how I didn't notice you had left the room." 

"When you're in the bathroom doing your 'morning routine' you're in your little world. I wasn't gone that long." Patrick smirked.

"So how long have you been planning this?" David started thinking about all the events that had transpired since he arrived at Patrick's parents and found it hard to believe that Patrick could've found four engraved gold bands on Christmas Day or Eve for that matter. He must have been planning this, but they had never discussed weddings or getting married. David didn't even know Patrick had ever been engaged up until yesterday. 

"Well, I've been thinking about this for a while, but I didn't want to rush into anything. I knew the rings were going to be ready in time for Christmas. My original plan was to pick up the rings and tell my parents about us. I was planning to propose when I got back to Schitt's Creek. I knew there was no rush, but when I found out you were coming here, I wanted to try to make it happen. Your family would be here, and my family would be here. It just seemed right." 

"It definitely was right." David flashed Patrick one of his closed mouth, smiles that drove Patrick nuts. Patrick brushed his lips against David's until he spoke up. 

"Wait a minute. If you've been planning this, how did Mariah get involved?" David was intrigued. He couldn't understand why someone as famous as Mariah Carey would get involved in some small town proposal plan. It just didn't make sense.

"I texted her this morning."

"You just texted Mariah Carey?" David was surprised to find that Patrick just texted Mariah Carey like they were old friends. 

Patrick reminded him that it was more for business purposes should Patrick ever decide to pursue a career in music. He never intended to use her number, but when his plan started to come together regarding the proposal, he had to tell someone. Someone not so close to David. 

"So we're getting off-topic here…..talk to me about this text, David. If you didn't know that I was going to propose, were you trying to propose to me?" 

"Today was messy, and I was trying to detangle things….I was afraid I would lose you if I didn't make it clear that I loved _you_ and only _you_." 

Patrick wasn't sure what to make of David's response. Did he ask Patrick to marry him so he wouldn't lose him, or did he genuinely want to marry him? He said 'yes' today without hesitation.

"That doesn't answer my question, David. Did you intend to propose to me today?" 

"Yes, I remembered what you said last night at the concert." David was not very gutsy when it came to relationships. He'd been burned so many times. He felt like the human equivalent of the inside of a roasted marshmallow. The only reason he had enough courage even to suggest they consider marriage was because of the concert last night. 

"That's it?" Patrick was perplexed. Was Patrick making more of a big deal out of this than he needed to? Did he need to know more? Yes, absolutely. He needed to force David to talk. Communication was the cornerstone of any stable marriage, and if they couldn't communicate, it was going to make life challenging, to say the least.

"My life changed when you walked into it. Suddenly, things I didn't know I wanted became appealing like marriage. I would've never pictured myself with the same person day in and day out. You changed all of that. You changed me. I don't know where I'd be without you. Yes, I would've wanted to do this whether you proposed today or not." 

Patrick got up abruptly and made his way over to his dresser and started digging through his top drawer.

"Hey, where are you going?" David was confused as to why Patrick got off the bed.

Patrick was looking for the ring that he picked out after he found out the original rings were released to Rachel. Patrick found the black velvet box and proceeded to sit back down on the bed.

David formed a half-smile anticipating what could be in the box. He couldn't imagine it was a present. They promised each other they wouldn't exchange Christmas presents this year as money was tight. David wondered where Patrick found the money to buy the engagement rings. He assumed that he probably had some small amount of savings left before his move to Schitt's Creek.

As Patrick handed David the black box, he kissed his cheek, "Merry Christmas, David! I know we weren't supposed to get each other anything, but I picked this out with you in mind." 

"Patrick, I-"

"David, there's a story that goes with this. I'm not expecting any gift. Please open this." Patrick cut him off as he knew David was about to spiral over the fact he didn't have a present for Patrick.

David opened the box and stared at it for a moment. The details, the color, the inlay. His eyes lit up as he studied the ring. Why had Patrick picked this out for him? It was beautiful and totally, David, but why?

Patrick explained how he got the ring for free and why he picked out that one.

"Patrick, this is a beautiful ring. Just so we're clear, I would've said yes even if you had proposed with a ring pop." Patrick continued to amaze David in everything he did for him. If Patrick were anyone else, they wouldn't have made the same effort.

"Fortunately, I didn't have to resort to the corner store's jewelry collection." Patrick smiled.

"Just sayin', that would've been ok." David casually added.

"Kidding aside, I'd do anything for you. David, you deserve perfection, and I was determined to propose to you with some kind of ring today." Patrick pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on the ring finger of David's right hand. Patrick smiled as he smoothed his hand along David's jawline and, with a gentle tug of his chin, pulled him in for a soft and soothing kiss. 

"I love you, Patrick." David looked down at both hands and became giddy. "I can't stop staring at my hands." 

"They're beautiful hands." Patrick lifted each hand and kissed each knuckle one by one. The simple act sent chills up David's spine. 

Patrick slowly got up off the bed, he held out his hand to David. "May I have this dance with my fiance?" 

David smiled, each time he heard the word fall off of Patrick's lips, his body tingled. He took Patrick's hand as Patrick wrapped his arms around David's waist, and Patrick wrapped his arms around David's neck. They slowly swayed.

Patrick rested his shoulder at the start of the song as he started singing into David's neck. 

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_  
_I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_  


Patrick rose his head and looked fondly and deeply into David's eyes as he continued to sing.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

David just stared at Patrick as they continued to move. Part of him felt like he was living in a dream and just waiting to wake up. It was like his relationship with Patrick wasn’t real to which he blurted out, "How did I get so lucky?" 

"I'm the lucky one. I know you never wanted to come here, but David, I thank God every day you landed here and in my life. I don't want to picture what my life would be like right now if you hadn't walked into Ray's office that day." 

"We might have met at a tailgating party. You would've fallen head over heels watching me chug down beer from a funnel." 

"What?"

"One of my first experiences in Schitt's Creek. One, I don't wish to repeat." 

Patrick smiled, "Noted."

David had often thought about the fact that he never wanted to come to Schitt's Creek. In New York, everything was accessible, classy, and stylish. There was never a shortage of fashion, food, or entertainment. 

"When we arrived here, I thought we had arrived at the pit of hell. I never imagined being happy here for the long term. There was Stevie, of course, but I was ready to leave Schitt's Creek without her. I could _never_ leave Schitt's Creek without you." 

"Leaving Schitt's Creek…..that is an interesting thought... we'll have to talk about that. Maybe we can expand the store to other areas." 

"No Shop Talk tonight, honey. Hmmm...we need a picture for today." 

"Mariah will be sending pictures."

"Um...yeah...Sebastien took them. I'm not trusting that we'll ever see those pictures." 

David went to grab his phone. He asked Patrick to hold the phone and snap the picture because David wanted to kiss his cheek and hold his other cheek using the hand, displaying the gold engagement rings.

Patrick laughed when he saw the photo. "You wanted to show off the rings." 

"Yes, I want everyone to know this sexy, perfect man is all mine!" 

In a matter of seconds, David had posted that same picture to his Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter accounts. He wanted to tell the world that he was going to marry this gorgeous man.

"David, you had me at 'hi'. Hey, did you just now post that picture on social media?'" 

"I did. I was announcing you are officially off the market. Enough about that, can I have you right now?" 

"David, you already-."

David didn't wait for an answer and pressed his lips into Patrick and let his hands roam free. He had been waiting all night for this moment.

Clothes were removed and discarded. David stopped caring about what happened to his clothes. When he was in the moment with Patrick, truly nothing else mattered. They spent the next while exploring and opening each other up like a Christmas present. 

+++++++

David smiled as he looked at Patrick, who was completely spent and practically asleep. "It's ok honey, get some rest. Merry Christmas! I love you so so much!" 

He made his way back to the pillow, and David pulled Patrick's back into David's chest. "You were so good tonight, honey." David kissed his cheek. 

"I love you, David. Merry Christmas!" 

David laid there holding onto Patrick as Patrick was slowly drifting off to sleep. Patrick was just shorter than David and always fit perfectly as David's little spoon. David wasn't quite asleep yet when he found himself singing along to the song currently playing. 

_Looking in your eyes,  
Seeing all I need.  
Everything you are,  
Is everything to me.  
And these are the moments,  
I know heaven must exist.  
And these are the moments,  
I know all I need here is this,  
I have all I've waited for,  
And I could not ask for more._

David couldn't tell, but Patrick was sporting a small grin. David didn't sing very often, and he didn't have the buttery quality of Patrick's voice, but it did have a nice tone that Patrick still enjoyed listening to. 

He couldn't help singing along and turned back over to face David.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could not ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I've had has come true.  
Right here in this moment,  
Is right where I'm meant to be.  
Ohh, here with you, here with me._

David smiled. 

"David, what we have may not be perfect. We're going to face bumps along the way, but I'm so glad I get to do all of this with you. I couldn't ask for more than what we have, right now, at this moment. It's pretty damn near perfect." 

"Yes, that is correct."

"I really am going to fall asleep in your arms now. Good night David!" 

Patrick rolled back over and backed up to David as tightly as he could. They were so physically close that they almost looked like one person instead of two.

David fell asleep shortly after with a broad grin on his face. No one could take this moment or the later part of this day from them. They wouldn't let them if they tried.

+++++

David found himself unable to sleep. He went to look over at the digital clock on Patrick's dresser and noticed it was almost 6 am. Perfect….yes, this was earlier than any human should be allowed to rise, but David had planned to help himself to the kitchen and make breakfast for everyone, including his delectable fiance. Patrick had landed on his stomach at some point during the night. As David looked over, Patrick's perfectly shaped back was in full view. David would have normally trailed kisses down his back, shoulders, and neck, but today he planned to score brownie points with his future in-laws. David got up, dressed, and made his way into the bathroom to wash his face to appear presentable. David got a feel for the Brewer kitchen after helping Marcy with brunch yesterday. He found a nice thick loaf of bread leftover and decided to whip up some french toast and eggs. David had gathered up the needed ingredients and buttered a couple of pans. 

About a half-hour later, Marcy greeted David in the kitchen. "Good Morning, David, what's all this?" 

"Good Morning, Mom!! Just making breakfast." Marcy's face lit up at the sound. 

David responded like he had been calling her 'mom' forever as he had always been part of this family. It just felt right.

"French toast and eggs? You told me you didn't cook." Marcy laughed.

"Don't be too impressed…I still have time to burn something. I haven't started the eggs yet as I wanted to wait till everyone woke up." 

Marcy explained that Clint was already out of bed and getting ready for work. 

David was pretty impressed with the way this was all coming together. He had never made breakfast before for anyone other than himself. This gave him hope that he could learn to domesticate himself and give Patrick the partner that he deserved. Someone who could cook dinner for them after a long day. 

David was able to finish the french toast and started scrambling the eggs. 

"What smells so good in here?" Clint came in with a smile and kissed Marcy on the cheek.

"David made breakfast this morning. We have french toast, eggs and some leftover ham, bacon, and sausage from yesterday. What would you like, dear?" 

David listened to Marcy and Clint and couldn't help but admire their relationship. It wasn't like his parents. Not that his parents didn't love each other because they did, but Marcy had that nurturing effect about her. She loved to take care of everyone. Patrick must have gotten that from her. David wanted to be able to do that for Patrick. He never really learned how to do that because they always had a maid or some other servant who did everything for them. David and Patrick weren't going to have that kind of life, and David was more than ok with that. What did that kind of life do for him? He had been happier with less in the last eight months than he had been in over 30 years with everything. 

Marcy had served up Clint and herself as David finished cooking the eggs. 

"Mom, do you mind if I put a plate together and bring it up to Patrick? Someone needs to wake my sleeping beauty." 

"Thank you, David. You two are adorable." Marcy pulled in David for a hug.

David put a plate of food together as well as some tea. He made his way back upstairs to Patrick's room and found him just as peaceful as he had left him. David put down the tray of food and climbed back into bed next to Patrick. He took his earlier thoughts and put that plan into motion. He gently kissed the back of Patrick's neck and trailed kisses along his shoulder and down his back till he started hearing moans and groans.

"Don't stop." David could hear the smile in Patrick's voice.

"Who am I to disobey?" David grinned and continued his path down Patrick's spine as he slightly moved the blankets covering his perfect bubbly shaped ass. 

"Fuck, Patrick, I have to stop. Your parents are awake downstairs, and if I don't stop, I can't control what happens next." 

"David, you're no fun," Patrick gently mouthed. 

"Let me get you home, and I'll show you how much fun I can be." 

Patrick rolled over, gave David a devilish grin and started to sniff. "What smells so amazing?" 

David, with a very proud smile, responded, "I made breakfast for you and your parents." 

"Who are you, and have you done with my fiance?" 

David grinned, "Turns out, I can do a thing or two in the kitchen after all. Don't get used to it. It's not like I'm ready to make you a lasagna or anything." 

Patrick smiled. He can only imagine how impressed his parents must have been. He knew they liked David, and he was sure they loved his gesture this morning.

"I bet you could if you set your mind to it." 

David left out a quick giggle, "Can you imagine?" 

David got up and grabbed the tray bringing it over to Patrick. 

Patrick sat up and grabbed a sip of tea, looking adoringly back at David. "When we finally get our own place, will you wake me up every morning with breakfast in bed?" 

"Ewe. Do you think I would get up this early every day? I love you, Patrick, but you don't want to see me without sleep for too long." 

"It's ok….this is perfect. You’re perfect."

"You say that now, but just wait till the day I try a repeat performance and burn down our apartment." 

Patrick smiled. "I wouldn't care about the apartment as long as you were safe." 

"Then where would we live?" 

"David, I could live in a shoebox, and as long as I had you, I'd be happy." 

And there it was. A Christmas Revelation. David knew it, and he believed it on some level, but with Patrick's last few words, he let it sink in. Patrick did love him with his whole body and soul. With every fiber of his being.

"As long as the aesthetic of the shoebox was on brand, I'd be ok with that." 

They smiled at each other and reached in for a soft, gentle kiss. This Christmas was everything rolled into one. The good, the bad, the ugly, and the perfect. It was simply the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved my playlist for this fic to Spotify. [Check it out!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5KUK2dZuttpYWk4oiLbOd0?si=9mQ3yrVHTT2QZ53xW5OdJA) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!

**Author's Note:**

> I moved my playlist for this fic to Spotify. [Check it out!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5KUK2dZuttpYWk4oiLbOd0?si=9mQ3yrVHTT2QZ53xW5OdJA) I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
